An Unlikely Relationship
by ladyej96
Summary: So yeah, a fanfic about James and Lily starting from the beginning of their 7th year. Enjoy! All credit for characters to JK Rowling.
1. A Big Surprise

'I can't believe this is the last time you're going to Hogwarts!' Jane Evans wept to her daughter, Lily.

'And you're Head Girl as well!' Peter Evans beamed.

Lily smiled falsely.

'What's the matter darling?' her mother asked.

'I just wish Petunia was here. To wish me off an everything. But no, she's off with her boyfriend who looks like he lives in a bakery judging by his size.'

Mr and Mrs Evans chuckled.

'Don't worry about Tuney,' Jane assured her daughter. 'She'll grow out of it soon.'

'Mum, she's 19.'

'Just enjoy your last year, alright. Your mum and I need to head off.'

'I will,' said Lily as she hugged and kissed her parents.

She then turned her trolley to face the wall. On one side was a large number 9, the other, a large number ten. Lily pelted towards the wall, and emerged on platform 9 ¾ at 10:50 precisely.

'Perfect time, Evans,' came the sly chuckle of James Potter.

'Nice to see you too James,' Lily smiled weakly.

'How has your summer been?' Remus asked.

'Alright. Petunia has a horrid new boyfriend but not much else. How about you?'

'As good as it could be,' Remus sighed. Lily noticed he had several new gashes across his face. She smiled at him sympathetically.

'And Sirius,' she continued. 'From what I hear, you're still living with James.'

'Yep,' said Sirius cheerfully. 'Wouldn't got back to Grimmauld Place if you paid me all the galleons in the world. I've had enough pure-blood Voldemort mania for one lifetime thanks very much.'

Lily giggled, then spotted her friend Marlene McKinnon. 'Excuse me,' she smiled as she ran over to her friend, dragging her heavy trolley.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter (who had just joined his friends) all smirked at James.

'What?' asked James sharply.

'You didn't tell her,' Remus smiled.

'Nope. I want to make the whole event much more dramatic than on the platform. I can't wait to see her face!'

'Maybe now she'll go out with you!' Sirius sniggered.

James laughed, 'Not even Evans can resist my charm for very long. She'll be mine this year. Just you wait!'

'Five galleons it happens before Christmas,' said Remus, holding his hand out to Sirius.

'Deal,' Sirius smirked.

…..

'So! How have you been?' Lily asked Marlene as they sat down in the train compartment.

'Hectic! Moved homes about 10 times! Never in the same place for more than a few weeks!' Marlene said.

'Oh dear,' Lily sighed. 'I wonder when it'll all be over…'

'Don't we all?'

Lily nodded and sighed, then she remembered she had something to tell her friend.

'Hey Marlene! Guess what?'

'What?'

'I'm Head Girl!'

Marlene let out a high pitch girlish giggle. 'Oh Lily! I knew it! Do you know who's head boy?'

'No. It could be Remus… but I don't know.'

'Remus is barely in school. Why is that?'

'He's having trouble at home,' Lily lied, knowing exactly what was wrong with him, as he had told her years ago.

'And I'm not?'

'I'm not saying that!'

'Pfft. Well Lily, I know you get on with their gang, but I simply don't understand them!'

Lily giggled, 'Neither do I.'

'Well, to be fair Lily, you do fancy James.'

'Marlene! I do _not _fancy James Potter!'

'Really?' Marlene questioned. 'I don't believe you.'

'I should get changed,' said Lily getting up. 'I need to meet the prefects and head boy.'

'Course you do. See you later!'

…..

Lily headed down the ailse, her head girl badge gleamed in the light. She knew perfectly well where the prefects compartment was, as she had been a prefect herself. Then just as she was about to enter a new carriage, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

_Oh no, it's James_ Lily thought. _He does look fit NO LILY! NO! Concentrate. Act normal!_

'Hello Potter,' said Lily.

'Can you show me where the prefects compartment is, pretty please?' he smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

'Why do you want to-'

But then Lily saw the bright red head boy badge shining on James' chest.

'Oh no…' said Lily. 'You are _not_ head boy.'

'Oh I am Evans. I am!'

'This is a wind up,' Lily convinced herself. 'You stole Remus' badge, and came here to scare me, didn't you?'

James just laughed. 'You know that's not true, Evans. Now, shall I do the introductory speech to the prefects?'

'Well, since I've been a prefect myself I think I-'

'So that's a yes then. Come on!' said James brightly, as he and Lily entered the prefects compartment.

Before them were 5 Gryffindors, and 6 Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherin's, since Lily was a prefect herself. The Slytherin' all began to whisper to each other, presumably due to the fact that both the head girl and boy were from Gryffindor.

'Morning all,' said James brightly.

Everyone but the Slytherins (one of which was Snape) smiled.

James and Lily sat down awkwardly.

'So I'm James, and this is Lily,' he smiled.

The prefects nodded, and some smiled.

'No doubt for you James,' Snape snarled, 'This is just another opportunity for you to try and fail to win over Lily.'

'Shut up Severus,' Lily hissed, turning red.

'As dashing as Evans is,' said James. 'Dumbledore appointed me as head boy because he knows I can do it. Note how he didn't appoint you, Snivellous. Now listen here. No one is going to deny that Voldemort is powerful, alright? You might as well say his name, he'd try and kill you either way. Now. We need to demonstrate the unity and strength that Hogwarts has, in order to beat him. Now, let me get this straight now,' James turned to the Slytherins, 'If you in any way support, are in league with, or approve of Voldemort, I want you to get out now.'

Everyone sat silently, but nobody moved. Not even Snape.

'Good,' said James. 'So if I hearabout _anyone_ no matter what house being associated with him, I will personally ensure you cannot walk. Now then, duties…'

…..

'This is a disaster!' Lily exclaimed when she had rejoined Marlene and her other friend Alice Jones.

'You've got to admit, it is rather funny,' Alice giggled.

'It's really not,' Lily sneered.

'Oh come on Lily! You like James! Just admit it!' Marlene insisted.

'I am not admitting it because it is _not_ true!'

Marlene and Alice just giggled.

'He did make a rather good speech though,' said Lily.

'Oh?' said Alice.

'Yeah. Told everyone that if they were with You-Know-Who he'd make sure they couldn't walk.'

Marlene laughed, 'That sounds like James.'

'What about Snape?' Alice asked.

'He just kept quiet. I reckon he knows that we know he's a death eater though.'

'Have you spoken to him over the summer?'

'No.'

'Good,' said Marlene. 'He's a right creep that Snape.'

…

'Welcome everybody, to a new school year!' said Dumbledore warmly. The sorting had finished, and everyone was fully fed.

'Firstly, I'd like to congratulate our new prefects and our new head boy and head girl, James Potter and Lily Evans.'

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Lily flushed a deep red.

'Secondly, there are some new rules that are being enforced.'

Everyone looked around each other in upset, but James and his crew's eyes lit up at the sound of a new challenge.

'Teachers will escort you to lessons, there is no leaving the grounds, once lessons have ended you may only be in your common room or dormitory or the library. As for Hogsmede, I'm afraid there will be no more Hogsmede visits.'

The great hall was filled with uproar and anger.

'This is because of my third point,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'As you all know, Voldemort is at large. Many of you have already suffered at his hand, and I fear some of you are at his hand. It is because of this risk, we have had to enforce the new rules. I must now make a plea to all of you. If you see anything, hear anything, or know anything that may bring harm to Hogwarts, you tell me immediately. Now, everyone off to bed, except for the head boy and head girl, please wait outside my office.'

'Coming Evans?' asked James brightly, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily shrugged him off. 'I guess so.'

They began to walk down the corridor, towards the headmaster's office.

'Lily, are you okay?' James asked softly.

'I'm fine,' said Lily. 'Just Petunia. We haven't spoken all summer, and I guess she'll never speak to me again.

James put his arm around her affectionately as they arrived at the gargoyle, and Lily didn't shrug him off this time.

'Don't worry. She doesn't know how wonderful her little sister is.'

Lily smiled, 'That's the first time you've called me Lily!'

'Now, now!' said James taking his arm from round her. 'Evans, I don't want you getting ahead of yourself!'

'Custard Creams,' came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore, coming from behind them.

They entered the large office and Dumbledore sat down, facing Lily and James from behind his desk. He peered over his half-moon spectacles and began.

'So. You will support the prefects, and meet them regularly. Take part in school events. And finally, on Friday nights, you will be required to patrol the corridors until 1 am. Is everything clear?'

'Yes,' said Lily and James in unison.

'I'm sure you'll work well together,' said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. 'Get some rest, it's Friday tomorrow and a long night.'

Lily and James smiled, as they left the office and arrived at the common room.

'Hey Potter?' Lily asked, as James climbed the stairs to the boys dorms.

'Mmm?'

'Thanks. For cheering me up.'

'No worries. Night Evans,' said James without a shed of arrogance, and he headed to bed.


	2. Growing Closer

'Morning Lily,' said Alice sleepily, the next morning.

Lily stirred quietly, and her eyes stretched open. She admired her dormitory, the place she called home.

'Is Marlene awake yet?' Lily asked.

'No. I'll wake her in a sec. Why don't you get in the bathroom? It's still early, you might be able to avoid the que.'

Lily got up, collected her clothes and towel and headed to the bathroom for a warm shower. Once she had finished, she carefully dropped her belongings back in the dormitory, and headed down the common room.

'Alright, Evans?' James Potter asked brightly. He was the only one in the usually deserted common room.

'Potter. Why are you up?'

'Why are you up?'

'Because you know I like to get up early.'

'You have just answered your own question,' James smirked.

'W-what? Oh… very clever James.'

'I am indeed. Now Evans, since you're alone…'

'No, I won't go out with you,' said Lily firmly.

'Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Evans? I _wasn't_ going to ask you out. I was going to ask when you want to arrange a prefects meeting, but if you want to go out with me…'

'No I don't Potter, and it is only the first proper day back. I don't think they'll want to meet just yet. Why are you so keen anyway?'

'Because, Evans, I quite like being head boy, and don't want to lose my badge.'

'You've only been head boy for a day, Potter. You haven't even done anything yet!'

'Yeah, but I particularly like the head girl,' James winked.

'Potter. Are you trying to flirt with me?' asked Lily.

'Trying? So I am unsuccessful?'

Lily giggled. 'Potter. All I ask is that you don't infuriate me and don't behave like the bullying toe-rag you are.'

'Hm. Well. If that's the case, I really need to work on my flirting.'

'Hey Lily um… oh hi James,' said Marlene coming down the stairs. 'I'll leave you to it then,' she winked.

'No Marlene. What is it?'

'Only seeing if you wanted to go down for breakfast.'

'Don't worry Marlene,' said James. He approached Lily and put his arm around her before she moved it away. 'I shall escort Miss Evans to breakfast.'

'Then I shall get out the way. Have fun!' Marlene teased.

'Potter! I can go to breakfast myself!' said Lily, heading towards the portrait hole.

'I know. But since I am going the same way…' said James chasing after her. 'I might as well join you!'

Lily rolled her eyes as they exited the common room.

…

Evening drew, and it was 11 o'clock. Time for Lily and James to go on patrol. Lily headed down from her room to see James sitting on one of the sofas waiting. There were still a few Gryffindor's awake. But James' eyes were the easiest to spot. _I could gaze into them forever_ Lily thought. _No! Stop it! Focus!_

'Ready, Evans?' James asked.

'Come on then,' said Lily, and they headed out, wandering down corridors and checking for truants.

'Remus looks worn,' said Lily, breaking the awkward silence.

'What do you mean by that?' asked James curiously, still not knowing whether Lily knew of Remus' condition.

'James, I know he's a werewolf.'

James stopped dead. 'I don't know what shocked me more. The fact you know about Remus or the fact you called me James.'

Lily laughed. 'Remus told me in our second year, we've always been close, you know. We'd talk about everything.'

'Everything?'

'Yeah, from about third year he kept telling me how much you liked me. Not much has changed!'

'Yeah it has,' said James as they began walking again.

'Oh?' asked Lily.

'I don't like you anymore. I love you.'

Lily stayed quiet.

'I mean it… Lily. I really do love you.'

'James. Please. We're supposed to be looking for any rule breakers!'

'Of course,' said James, feeling a little disappointed.

…..

The clock struck one, and James and Lily headed back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was deserted, as Lily trudged up the stairs.

'I mean it Lily. I love you,' said James from the bottom of the stairs.

'Goodnight James.'


	3. Feeling Guilty

It was late Saturday morning when Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon trudged down to the Gryffindor common room, it was fairly quiet, and they took a long walk down to breakfast.

'So what exactly did Potter say?' Marlene asked.

'He said that he loves me.'

'Well… he's always liked you Lily, but he said he loves you? Trust me Lily, Potter wouldn't lie about something like that.'

'I bet it's just another trick to get me to go out with him…'

'But you don't believe that, do you?'

'What?'

'You know that James loves you, and you love him back.'

'That's ridiculous!' Lily snapped as the pair entered the great hall.

'Is it?' asked Marlene as Lily froze. She had spotted James alone, eating his breakfast.

'Go and talk to him,' said Marlene, pushing Lily until she almost tripped. Lily stumbled up to James and sat by him. He was wearing an expression Lily had not seen him show before. He looked disheartened, sad, and lonely.

'Potter.'

'Evans.'

'Is everything alright?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, fine, just fine.'

'No its not,' said Lily firmly.

James looked into Lily's eyes. 'Lily, you know I meant what I said.'

'I…'

'And I can't imagine you thinking otherwise. I've tried so hard to change for you. Just so you'd give me a chance. And you just carry on being stubborn and don't seem to care how I feel…'

'But James I-'

'Enjoy your breakfast,' said James and he paced out of the great hall. Lily smacked her face, in anger and upset.


	4. A Nasty Surprise

It was a chilly October evening, and only the Marauders were left in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was frantically scribbling away on something which looked like last minute homework, Sirius was trying desperately hard not to laugh at Peter and Prongs, James Potter, was glancing across the Marauders map.

'Peter, you practically asked McGonagall for detention,' Sirius guffawed.

'Yeah,' Remus piped up. 'Asking McGonagall to change back to her human form when in fact she was in human form, was a bit low.'

'I wasn't looking at her!' Peter protested. 'I just presumed she was a cat and wanted her to change so she could help me.'

'Even so, I'd have been quiet anyway if I was failing at Transfiguration as badly as you,' Remus muttered quietly.

Sirius chuckled, 'Well Remus, you aren't _much_ further ahead. I see you scribbling away at your essay there!'

'At least I'm doing it,' Remus scowled.

'What do you think the lesson is for?' Sirius joked. 'What about you James, have you done it yet?'

James didn't responded. He was engrossed in the map and surveyed the astronomy tower. He was surprised to see the little dot that represented Lily Evans floating above the tower, alone, despite it being well after hours. James kept watching, as if it was a gripping film.

'James?'

James' little bubble popped and he stood up in surprise, grabbing his invisibility cloak.

'Yeah done it all ready,' he said, sounding distracted. 'See you in the morning, I'm heading out.'

'James! You're head boy!' said Remus. 'It's gone midnight!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah…'

James stormed out, map in one hand, invisibility cloak in another, pacing towards the astronomy tower.

He arrived at the top of the cool tower, and saw Lily sat on the edge, her legs dangling between the railings. She was clutching a piece of paper, and apparently crying.

'Lily?' James whispered.

Lily turned round quickly. 'Oh it's you,' she said, and she looked back down to her letter.

James walked over to her slowly, sat down, almost on top of her, and wrapped his jacket around her, and placed his arm around her waist.

'Thank you,' Lily whispered.

'What's the matter?' James asked gently.

'Read this,' said Lily, handing James the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this by letter, but Mum and Dad died in a car accident on Monday. I haven't been able to get in touch and I'm sorry, but I wrote as soon as I could._

_I will write again soon giving you the details of the funeral. Vernon is being very helpful and getting everything organised for me. That is if you want to come. _

_Petunia_

James placed the letter down, and hugged Lily tightly. Surprisingly, she didn't draw back, she embraced the comfort.

'I'm so sorry,' James whispered against Lily's hair. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

'Oh James. Don't be sorry. Trust Petunia to use it as an excuse to…'

'Forget about Petunia.'

'But now, she's the only family I have left and… and…' but Lily began to cry loudly.

James shushed her gently, 'Don't worry, Lily. It's all going to be okay…'

'James?'

'Yes. Would you… would you… would come with me to the funeral. I know it would mean leaving school but… but I won't be able to face it alone and I'm sure they'd have liked you and…'

'Of course I will. Now come under the cloak. We need to get you to bed, you'll be in so much trouble if you're caught.'

'And what about you?'

'I'm James Potter. Rules are no boundary. Come under, and let's go.'

They huddled tightly under the cloak, and slowly headed back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was silent.

'I'd take you up to bed, but the steps go funny according to Sirius and well… you'd slap me.'

Lily giggled. 'Probably. But seriously, thank you James. For your support. You've been so kind to me.' Then unexpectedly, Lily gently kissed James on the cheek, and she smiled at him, and headed up the girls stairs and up to bed.

James touched his cheek and blushed, before heading up to bed himself.


	5. Stay With Me

James awoke extra early the next morning, which happened to be a Friday. He wanted to be ready for Lily's arrival. And sure enough, at half past seven precisely, Lily came downstairs, and James was waiting for her.

She showed a pleased smile, yet a tired one. 'Morning James.'

'How are you?' he asked.

'As okay as I can be,' Lily sighed. 'Thanks again for finding me,' she said, sitting beside James.

'No problem.'

'Hey James. I need to go and see Dumbledore. I don't know whether he knows about… about… well… will you come with me?'

'Of course,' said James smiling, as he helped Lily up, and walked with her to the office. The gargoyle turned and they both walked in. Dumbledore was sat at his desk. He looked up at them, his eyes hidden behind his half-moon spectacles. Before Lily or James could say anything he said calmly, 'I know.'

Lily was puzzled. 'But how…'

'Miss Evans. Though Petunia believes your parents died in a car crash, the car crash was certainly not an accident.'

Lily clasped her hand over her mouth. James instinctively put his arm around her. She didn't shrug him off.

'W-What do you m-mean?' Lily stuttered, holding back tears. 'How did you know P-Petunia w-wrote to m-me?'

'Because she wrote to me also. And I have looked into the incident myself. Yes, it was death eaters that caused the crash. I understand this must be…'

Lily burst into tears and James hugged her tightly. 'How do you understand?' Lily said angrily, then she froze in shock. 'Professor Dumbledore… I'm so sorry!'

Dumbledore was not phased, in fact, he almost smiled. 'Don't be sorry, Miss Evans. I give you permission to take the day off today. And perhaps, Mr Potter, you would like to keep Miss Evans company?'

'I would,' said James, without a flicker of glee and missing lessons. He just wanted to be by Lily's side.

'Go and have some breakfast, and explore the grounds. I often find the lake is a lovely place to go when thinking things through.

As they entered the great hall, Lily's friends swamped her, so James went and sat by the Marauders. None of them said anything for a while, all astounded at James' care. But they all knew he could do it, he just had to coax his cocky self out of the way.

'Is she alright?' asked Remus after a long pause.

'Well her parents have just died so not really,' said James quietly and fiercely.

'Well sorry James, but I'm just-'

'No I'm sorry Moony, I shouldn't have snapped. She's just getting by. I'm spending the day with her.'

'What? No lessons?' asked Peter.

'No,' said James trying to contain his utter frustration at Peter.

'A day with Evans, eh?' Sirius joked.

'Sirius! No! And don't call her that... how, how, how…'

'Alright!' Sirius snapped. 'Don't get mardy with me. I hope that if you _do _get with Evans, you don't turn all old on me. Got it? Now some of us have got these things called er lessons so you have fun around school. Okay?' and Sirius stormed off.

James didn't feel guilty. At least until Remus said, 'Don't worry. He lacks stability and you're the only thing he can rely on and if you're changing he's just… a bit thrown off that's all. Come on Peter.'

James was left alone feeling terrible, but seeing Lily, alone, apparently sobbing, turned off these feelings and he approached her.

'Hey… Lily…' he said soothingly as he sat and put his arm around her.

But before he could say anymore he heard a cold voice come from behind them.

'Oh how touching,' said Snape. 'I never knew you'd fall for James Potter, Lily. When I say fall, I mean fall from dignity, as no sane man would ever date…'

James flew up from his seat and whipped his wand from his pocket, then pointed it at Snape's chest.

'Why don't you crawl back under your stone, Snivellous.'

Snape chuckled nastily. 'Hm. Very ingenious, Potter. Well Lily, I can't say I'm surprised. You must be desperate since you're a-'

Lily stood up. Her face blazed with tears. Her wand drawn.

'My, my, Evans. Is James _really_ that bad?'

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' James bellowed as McGonagall ran down the hall. 'Boys! Stop! Boys!'

'You evil…' Lily hissed at Snape.

'Touched a raw nerve have I, Evans?' asked Snape coldly.

'MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, SEVERUS! AND DEATH EATERS ARE BEHIND IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN SLEEP AT NIGHT! YOU FILTHY, DESPICABLE-'

But before Lily could curse Snape into oblivion, James jumped in front of her and screamed, 'PROTEGO!'

Snape crashed backwards onto the Ravenclaw table and into a load of frightened second year girls.

'SEVERUS SNAPE!' McGonagall barked. 'GET TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!'

Snape obeyed, but not before shouting at James, 'JUST YOU WAIT POTTER!'

Lily was shaking, and fell into James' arms and he held her supportively. The hall had fallen silent and all eyes were on them.

'Mr Potter, please take Miss Evans somewhere quiet, while I sort out Mr Snape.'

James began to lead Lily away. Without saying a thing. He knew exactly where he was taking her. They then arrived at the edge of the lake, and sat down. Lily was just sniffling now, but James kept her close.

'I'm so sorry about Snape,' he said.

'It isn't your fault. Do you think… do you think he knows who was behind it?'

'I don't know. And I don't want to Lily.'

'I can't believe he'd become… one of them…'

'Unfortunately, I can.'

'Oh I've been so stupid James…'

'No you haven't. You gave him a chance, as you would have done with anyone.'

'Oh James…' Lily whispered, her green eyes meeting his.

James then gently kissed Lily on the forehead. Not a romantic kiss, but a friendly one, and she smiled at him. With no trace of upset at all.

'Thank you James. For everything,' she smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	6. At Last

November had rolled in, and the Quidditch match was almost upon them. Though James had been training, he always made time for Lily, and even attended her parents funeral. The pair had become close friends, and Lily seemed to forget all the hatred for James.

Lily was also getting over the initial shock of her parents deaths, and she was certainly brighter and soon back to her usual self. Though it still saddened her, she was now beginning to accept it.

It was the night before the match and the Marauders, Lily, Alice and Marlene were all sat together in the common room, discussing the mornings match.

'Nervous, Potter?' Alice asked.

'Me? Nervous? Pah! I don't think so!' James smirked.

Lily held back her giggles. She had noticed his cockiness had become confidence and not arrogance, and it was all highly amusing to her.

'Yeah James,' said Sirius. 'Just don't drop the Quaffle while looking at Evans like you did last time, right?'

Lily blushed slightly, as did James.

'She's a beautiful girl, what can I say?' James smiled.

Lily stared into her lap, causing Alice and Marlene to exchange looks.

'I'm going to bed,' said Lily, standing up.

'Yeah. Night everyone,' said Marlene, as she and Alice joined Lily.

….

'Lily?' Marlene asked as the girls lay in bed.

'Mm-hmm?'

'Do you… em… er…' Marlene stuttered.

'Do you like James?' Alice asked bluntly.

'What? I… I…' Lily stuttered.

'Yep. She does,' Marlene chuckled.

'No! No!' Lily protested.

'You blatantly do!' Alice giggled

'How?'

'Well, he was _always _with you when…'

'Alice! He was being comforting! My parents had…'

'Yeah but after that…' said Marlene.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you are always blushing…'

'No I am not!'

'You are!' said Alice.

'Lily. You fancy James. End of,' said Marlene.

'But I…'

'Night Lily,' said Alice finally.

….

'AND THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT! GRYFFINDOR WINS!' the commentator shouted. The stands erupted. Lily couldn't stop staring at James as he flew around the pitch. She could admit it to herself… she did like James. And _really_ like James. _No_ she thought to herself. _He's just being kind_.

The common rooms was electric and the party was in full swing when the team swaggered in.

Lily ran up to James, and unexpectedly gave him a hug. 'Well done! We won!' she beamed. She heard Marlene and Alice giggling, and felt the eyes of everyone on her and James.

'Hey Lily?' asked James.

'Yes?'

'Will you go out with me?'

Lily didn't answer.

She threw her arms around James and kissed him. She didn't have to pretend anymore. She actually _loved_ James. He kissed her so lovingly as everyone whistled, clapped and cheered.

They broke apart and just stared at each other.

'Lily. Miss Evans. You have no idea how happy I am,' said James honestly.

'Then tell me,' Lily smiled.

'I can't,' said James. 'But I can show you.' James kissed Lily, this time lifting her up and swinging her around.

They were on top of the world.


	7. The Walk

Lily and James broke apart again, both smiling at each other.

'Shall we go for a walk?' James asked, taking Lily's hand.

Lily nodded, and they slipped past the fat lady, James clutching his cloak. He threw it over them both, and they headed outside. Back to the lake.

They both sat in silence for a while, Lily was resting in James' arms, staring out at the lake. Then it was James who spoke.

'Well here we are,' he sighed.

'Yes. Here we are,' Lily giggled, as James kissed her forehead.

'You have no idea how long I've waited for this.'

'Well, for about four years because if I remember correctly, you first asked me out in Potions in our third year.'

James chuckled, 'You remember.'

'Yeah. Weird or what. But James, I don't think _you_ have any idea how happy I am.'

'Oh?'

'Well, I think after being made head boy and head girl and having to spend so much time with each other it made me realise that I liked you. Then when you were there for me when… when my parents died… I knew I loved you.'

'Then why didn't you-'

'Because I'm stubborn, James. I was too stubborn to admit it.'

'Well, you must have softened recently. I was _not_ expecting you to kiss me in front of everyone!'

Lily giggled, 'I guess I did the first sensible thing in my life.'

'Oh?'

'I listened to my heart.'

James kissed Lily passionately, and she responded with the same lust and excitement. Until they heard footsteps in the distance as twigs snapped.

'The cloak!' Lily whispered.

James threw the cloak over them both and they were breathing so quietly, they had to make sure they were in fact breathing.

Then a tall figure came from behind them and headed towards the edge of the lake. It was only when the figure turned round, James and Lily realised it was Dumbledore.

He then turned out to face the lake. He chuckled to himself, and muttered something like 'inevitable' as he paced up and down.

James looked at Lily, and signalled to her that they needed to head back. They stood up as quietly as they could, gripping the cloak, and paced backwards, to keep Dumbledore in sight.

'Goodnight Mr Potter and Miss Evans,' he said, not turning to face them.

Before they could comprehend what Dumbledore had just said, Lily and James hurried inside, holding back their laughter.


	8. Morning Had Broken

'Morning Mrs Potter,' said Marlene as she and her dorm mates woke up the next morning to a fresh Sunday.

'Oh ha ha,' Lily joked, rubbing her eyes.

Alice began to stir 'Well, I won't say I told you so but-'

'You told me so,' Lily finished with a smile.

'Well we'd better get ready, no doubt lover boy is waiting for you downstairs,' Marlene giggled.

'I'd like to go alone,' said Lily.

'Ooooohhhh!' Alice giggled.

…..

When Lily wandered down to the common room shortly after, she wasn't surprised to see James. He stood up wearing the largest smile Lily had ever seen.

'Morning, beautiful,' he smiled.

Lily walked up to him, also smiling and took his hands as she gazed into his hazel eyes.

'How did you sleep?' he asked.

'I didn't really,' Lily confessed, my heart was going beserk.

James laughed, 'Really?'

'Yes, James! Really,' said Lily kissing him gently.

'Oh pur-lease!' Sirius groaned as he came down the stairs.

'Shut up Black,' Lily snapped.

'Can I escort you to breakfast?' James asked Lily.

'Yes you can,' Lily giggled, and hand in hand, they left.

….

**Sorry it isn't big, but I got my GCSE's today and my minds been all over the place (but don't worry I did well :P)**

**Back to usual tomorrow!**


	9. Hogsmede

It was late, and the night before the next Hogsmede visit.

James was sat on his favourite armchair, with Lily wrapped in his arms as he stroked her cheek. They were alone.

'Tomorrow. I am going to treat you, Lily. We're going to spend the day together, is that alright?'

'Of course,' Lily smiled. 'I'd love to have a day to ourselves. Without Sirius poking his nose in.

James chuckled. 'I've taken care of the Marauder's.'

…..

Breakfast was over quickly the next morning, and James and Lily held hands as they traipsed into Hogsmede.

'So what are we going to do?' Lily asked.

'Ah,' James smiled. 'The itinery is a secret. Though I can tell you were are first heading for a coffee in Madam Puttifoots.'

'_What_?' Lily exclaimed. 'But you _hate _that place!'

'When I haven't got a beautiful girlfriend to share a coffee with. Besides, I think I'd be rather good at the whole romantic thing!'

They arrived outside the shop, sat down, and James just sat silently, gazing into Lily's eyes.

'James. Please stop staring at me,' said Lily, half-irritates, half-flattered.

'You know, it was your eyes that first drew me to you.'

Lily blushed, as James took her hands.

'Lily. I… I want to spend my life with you.'

Lily had secretly been thinking the same thing. She could see herself growing old with James.

'You never know,' she winked.

After a long coffee, James bought them both a quick sandwich, then they headed to Honeydukes. James bought a huge supply of heart lollies for Lily, who bought him chocolate broomsticks.

Then as the afternoon came in, they spent their final hours sat on the grass, staring at the Shrieking Shack.

'James, this has been the best day ever.'

'Why thank you.'

'Mainly because of spending time with you, but the lollies were an added bonus.'

James chuckled, 'You are sweet sometimes, Lily.'

'Isn't the Shrieking Shack haunted?'

James laughed, 'No. The roaring is Moony. The idea is that everyone thinks it's haunted so no one bothers him.'

'You're so clever James,' said Lily, kissing James tenderly.

'Evans. That was disappointing. You can kiss better than that.'

Lily rose to the challenge, and kissed him firecly. Their tongues intertwined and they were in ecstasy.

'Better?' Lily asked as they broke apart.

James smiled. 'Oh yes.'


	10. On Duty

Christmas was heading towards Hogwarts and the pupils were due to leave in a week. Though this didn't lift the spirits of Lily Evans, for she had nowhere to go for Christmas.

It was Friday night, and James and Lily, hand in hand, were patrolling the corridors as head boy and head girl.

'Lily, you've been quiet. What's the matter?' James asked.

'Oh, just thinking about Christmas, and how much… how much I'm going to miss you and-'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I can't exactly go home. Petunia's moved in with Vernon and she's selling the house and-'

'Lily. You are coming to mine for Christmas,' said James simply.

'Oh, I can't impose on your parents.'

'Nonsense. It's all arranged. My parents can't wait to meet you.'

'You mean it? I can come to yours for Christmas?'

'Absolutely. Sirius will join us on Christmas day, but apart from that, it's just me and you,' said James as they stopped outside an empty classroom.

'Oh James. I can't thank you enough.'

'Don't be silly, you're my girlfriend. I wouldn't want to have Christmas any other way.'

Lily smiled, and she kissed James softly. They broke apart, stared into each other's eyes, and then something erupted inside them both.

Lily and James launched themselves at each other, kissing firecly, their tongues going wild, as they stumbled into the empty classroom.

Lily was against the wall and she and James were in heaven, not letting go of each other.

'James…' Lily whispered softly as they stopped and stared.

'I love you,' James whispered, and he began to kiss Lily.

His hands soon found her blouse as she moaned, but then a shriek echoed the room.

'Crap!' James shouted. 'Mrs Norris.'

The couple ran away giggling, undetected. It took great effort for them to go to bed, but not before a tender kiss.


	11. The Potters House

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene and Alice were all laughing in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on their way home for Christmas.

'And the McGonagall went mental. Sirius still only has one eyebrow!' James joked as Sirius sneered.

'It wasn't my fault that Filch is allergic to nuts!' Sirius laughed.

'And is Filch okay?' Lily asked with concern.

'He'll be conscious again in January,' James smiled.

Lily playfully slapped him on the chest.

'Don't worry Lily,' said James seriously.

'Besides. Who would miss him?' Remus joked.

Lily stared at James. 'I would miss him terribly. I love Filch,' said James. 'He's a great target.'

Lily hit him on the faced, then kissed him lightly.

Marlene giggled. 'Oh you two. You're just toooo cute together! How long have we been saying this?'

'Well the betting came to 100 galleons,' Sirius smirked.

'Betting?' said Lily, straightening up.

'Yeah,' said Sirius causally. 'We asked people to bet on you getting together. We did quite well. Only two people in Gryffindor didn't bet!'

'Who?' asked Alice.

'Lily and James,' Remus finished, grinning.

They all laughed as the train began to slow down.

'Looks like we're almost home,' said Marlene sadly.

'Though no doubt you two are excited,' Alice winked at James and Lily.

The train finally came to a stop, and everyone gathered their things and saod their goodbyes. Then it was just Lily and James.

'So, are we meeting your parents?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, they're over here,' said James as they walked up to Mr and Mrs Potter. James' dad looked just like James, and his mother had mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

'You must be Lily!' said Mrs Potter. 'I'm Amanda, and this is my husband Tom.'

Tom Potter smiled at Lily. 'It's lovely to have you with us. We're just sorry you can't be with your family.'

'Don't be,' said Lily. 'Thank you very much for letting me stay.'

'No problem. I presume you can apparate, Lily?'

'Oh yes. But I'm not sure-'

'It's okay,' James interrupted. 'You can apparate with me.'

'We'll take the bags,' said Amanda. 'We'll go by Floo. See you in a bit.'

James took Lily's hand and turned on the spot.

They arrived in James' living room. It was bright, and homely. Lily loved it.

She look at James and smiled. 'You have a lovely house.'

'Not as lovely as you,' said James, and he kissed Lily longingly, as the fireplace erupted.

'Hem-hem?' Amanda coughed.

James and Lily broke apart. James seemed casual, but Lily was blushing fushcia.

'James,' said Tom. 'Why don't you show Lily where she'll be sleeping.'

James nodded, and lead Lily up the stairs. He took her into a bright purple room.

'This was the spare room. Now it's yours. Whenever you need it. Sirius will be fine on the sofa, he's agreed,' said James as he sat on the bed.

Lily walked around and the sat by James. 'You mean it? Whenever I need it?'

'Yes,' said James simply.

'Oh James… I don't know how to thank you…'

'I think you do,' said James with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily twisted her fingers in James' hair and kissed him lovingly.

James kissed her bag, equally as loving.

'COME ON YOU TWO! THE TABLE WON'T LAY ITSELF!' Amanda bellowed up the stairs, causing Lily and James to break up and laugh.


	12. Christmas Day

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages. Things have been very busy for me at the moment. But here is the next long awaited chapter!**

Lily Evans opened her eyes. It was Christmas day, and she was at James'. She often had to remind herself this, along with the fact that this was because her parents were no longer with her.

But she told herself not to worry. It was Christmas, and she was going to enjoy herself, she deserved it.

She sat up and right infront of her, on her duvet, was a little note.

_Come to my room as soon as you are awake._

_J Xx_

Lily smiled widely, and hopped out of bed. She quietly left her room and entered James'.

But no one was there. It was silent. She wandered in, looking around, still staying quiet so she didn't wake Tom and Amanda, but couldn't see him.

Then she felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her. She didn't scream, she just relaxed into them and smiled as she felt a warm kiss on her neck.

'Happy Christmas Lily,' James whispered gently in her ear.

Lily turned around in his arms, smiling up at James. His untidy hair, his hazel eyes, his warm smile. She just couldn't stop smiling.

'Ah look!' said James staring at the ceiling.

Lily looked up and noticed the mistletoe and laughed.

'That isn't any ordinary mistletoe,' said James.

'Oh?' said Lily.

'It's Marauders mistletoe.'

'And what does that do?'

'Well it means that the people under it cannot move until…'

'Until?'

'Until they full on make out.'

Lily burst out laughing. 'Trust you James!'

James chuckled.

'How unromantic!' she giggled. 'But kind of cute.'

'Well Lily, I fancy moving out of this room soon, because my mother would scream if she saw me like this.'

Lily had only just realised James was only in his boxers.

'Plus Sirius is coming and I do love a good roast.'

Lily smiled mischievously. 'So we're going to have to… escape?'

'Precisely,' said James and he pulled Lily in for their most intimate kiss yet. It was all new for Lily, but she embraced it as they intertwined.

Then Lily looked up. The mistletoe changed into fine pieces of gold dust which scattered over their heads. They then felt themselves rising into the air.

'J-James? What's happening?'

'Flying. Literally. Like it?'

'I'm not… brilliant with heights!'

'Lily. We're 3 foot off the ground, and besides it will wear off in a sec. Only if…'

'Oh no… only if what?'

'Only if we make out again. Told you it was marauders mistletoe.'

Lily obliged, though she didn't need forcing, until they landed back on the ground, causing James to chuckle.

'Wandless magic is fun,' he smiled.

'It was you!' Lily exclaimed. 'You made us stuck! It wasn't the mistletoe! You made us float! James!'

'Oh Lily. Really. Magic mistletoe? Though that would be cool.'

Lily giggled and kissed James on the head. 'I'd better get dressed before Sirius arrives and your parents realise.'

'Good idea.'

…..

It was 12 pm and there was a knock at the door. James and Lily hurried to the door while Tom was in the lounge reading and Amanda was stressing in the kitchen.

'Padfoot!'

'Prongs!'

Lily roller her eyes as the best friends hugged, though she was secretly laughing.

'Wow Evans, you look nice!' said Sirius, admiring Lily's red dress. They had all dressed up for Christmas. 'Hey James. Punching over your weight a bit aren't you?'

'Above my weight?' James joked. 'Above the sky more like!'

Lily giggled bashfully as Amanda joined them in the hall.

'Sirius dear!' she said, gripping him tightly. 'You're underfed. James tells me you've been living on… what are they called. Stakeaways?'

'Takeaways, Mum,' James interjected.

'Yes,' Amanda continued. 'We need to fatten you up. And maybe get your hair trimmed…'

'Mum. Leave him alone. Come on Padfoot lets go outside and…'

'Oh no you don't!' said Amanda. 'Boys, you're going down the road to give this to Mrs Gurdy,' she said as she held out a carrier bag containing a boxed meal.

'What, the old muggle lady?' James asked.

'Yes. She lives alone and needs a good meal now and then. You'll stay for a bit, until 1, and then come back for lunch. Understood?'

'But Mum…'

'No excuses! Muggles need company too. Now Lily dear, why don't you come in the kitchen, and I'll show you the secret to the best roast potatoes. Bye boys!'

Sirius and James reluctantly left for Mrs Gurdy while Lily walked timidly into the kitchen.

'I must confess Mrs Potter that I am not the best cook,' said Lily.

'Oh Lily. Do you really think I brought you in hear to cook? And please call me Amanda. Now sit,' she said, pointing to the small dining chairs in the kitchen.

They both sat sown, and Amanda looked into Lily's eyes sympathetically.

'I can't imagine how hard this is for you Lily. Losing your parents. I remember when my parents died, James was only a baby, it was the hardest thing. You're being very brave, I hope you know that.'

Lily nodded with a smile.

'Also, I want to thank you. I thought James would never grow up. He really doesn't deserve you, you know.'

Lily blushed. 'Thank you,' she whispered.'

'I am happy to think that if heaven forbid anything happened to us, he as you, and you have him.'

'But now I feel guilty,' said Lily. 'For not accepting him straight away. Still believing him to be his old self.'

Amanda chuckled. 'You gave him the thrill of the chase Lily, which he did enjoy. I do hope you have some more casual clothes with you.'

'Why?'

'Christmas Quidditch!'

'Oh Mrs- Amanda I mean. I'm _awful_ at Quidditch!'

'You can't be as bad as me, and James insists on everyone playing.'

Then there was a loud knock at the door.

'I bet the boys are back. I _told _them to stay!'

Amanda went to answer the door, and then a few moments later Amanda called, 'Lily? Can you come here?'

Nothing could have prepared Lily for who was waiting for her. Stood in the doorway was Petunia.

'Lily. I need a word,' she said, holding a small suitcase.

Amanda attempted to leave when Lily said, 'No. Please stay.' She did, and stood behind Lily.

'How did you find me?' Lily asked.

'Never mind,' Petunia snapped. 'Here's the last of your things. The house has been sold. Didn't get much for it.'

'How could you…' Lily hissed.

'Well, it looks like you have a home here at your filthy boyfriends. I wasn't going to offer you a bed in mine and Vernon's house anyway.'

'You nasty girl!' Amanda spat, glaring at Petunia.

'Please, Mrs Potter, I mean Amanda, it's fine.'

Petunia's lip curled. 'Just to let you know, Vernon and I are engaged. You aren't invited to the wedding. My address is 4 Privet Drive if you desperately need me. Goodbye Lily.'

Petunia dropped the case on the floor, and Amanda slammed the door.

Lily slid down the wall and cried into her hands. Amanda sat down beside her and wrapped her in her arms like Lily was hers.

'Oh Lily dear…' she said, stroking her hair.

'Oh Amanda. She hates me.'

'Lily, I know she's your sister, but if she treats you like that, maybe it's best to just let it go now?'

Lily knew Amanda was right and nodded. 'I thought… w-when our p-parents died, she'd c-come round.'

'Well that's her fault, isn't it?'

'I suppose.'

'Now come on, the boys will be back soon. Dry your eyes, and we'll get the table ready.'

…..

'Merry Christmas!' everyone cheered as they drank their champagne.

The dinner was lovely, and Lily had never felt more at home. It was almost as if James' family had become hers. She'd forgotten she was upset about Petunia.

Then after the meal, and everything had been cleared up, James took Lily aside into the lounge.

'Mum told me Petunia came,' he said quietly, taking her hands.

'Yeah. But it's over now. I don't want to see her anymore. Enough is enough.'

'And you're sure?'

'Yes. I'm not that little girl anymore and I don't need her.'

James smiled, and hugged Lily soothingly when he heard his dad call from the garden, 'Come on lovebirds! Time for a game! Your mum and I against you , Sirius and Lily!'

'James,' said Lily, 'I can't fly.'

James just laughed as he lead her into the garden.

'Oh Merlin's pants, we only have four brooms,' said Tom.

'Lily and I will share,' said James, grinning slyly.

Lily climbed on the broom, and James sat behind her, one arm on the brrom, the other round her waist.

'James. I'm really not comfortable with FLYING!'

They were up and zooming in the air. But Lily loved it, the wind in her hair, the freedom. She just avoided looking down.

After the game, they finally landed, and everyone trudged inside for Turkey sandwiches. But before Lily could follow, James puller her back.

'Hey Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Merry Christmas.'

Then James kissed her. The best kiss she'd had. Then suddenly, it began to snow.

'James! It's snowing!' Lily exclaimed.

James laughed. He picked Lily up and spun her around. They had never been happier.


	13. Back To Hogwarts

Mr and Mrs Potter, James, Lily and Sirius were gathered on platform 9 ¾. It was 10:50, and everyone was saying goodbye before they left for a new term at Hogwarts.

'Thank you Mr and Mrs Potter, for having me this Christmas,' Lily smiled.

'Oh please call us Amanda and Tom!' said Mrs Potter, hugging Lily. 'You are welcome anytime. You're family now,' she said, smiling down at Lily.

'Thank you,' said Lily. 'It means a lot.'

'And Lily dear, please make sure James studies. NEWTs don't pass themselves!'

Lily chuckled. 'Don't worry Amanda. I'll make sure he does.'

James laughed. 'Typical Mum to worry about school. Especially with everything that's going on.'

'James,' said Mr Potter firmly. 'Please, keep your head down. Don't go trying to get involved in things, alright?'

'And your education _is_ important,' Mrs Potter added.

James rolled his eyes, 'Yes Mum.'

The train whistled, and James and Lily gathered their bags together.

'Have a good term kids!' said Mr Potter.

'Enjoy it!' Mrs Potter called.

James and Lily waved as they climbed onto the train as it steamed away.

'Hey James?' asked Lily as they both walked down the train corridor.

'Mm-hmm?'

'Do you mind if I go and sit with Alice and Marlene? It's just we haven't spoken for ages and-'

'Lily. You don't need to get permission. Go and catch up with your friends. Besids, Sirius and I have Filch-targeting to plot!'

Lily giggled as she headed down to her usual compartment, where Alice and Marlene were waiting. They burst into smiles as Lily entered.

'LILY!' they shrieked.

'How was your Christmas?' Alice asked.

'Were you with James?' Marlene winked.

'Did you…'

'No! And Christmas was lovely. His parents are lovely. They made me feel so welcome.'

'Oh we're so glad you had a good one. You deserve it,' said Marlene, smiling sympathetically.

'Only…'

'Only what Lily?' Alice questioned with concern.

'Petunia turned up. She's sold the house and moved in with Vernon. She dropped off the last of my stuff, then told me only to contact her in an emergency,' said Lily as she tried to hold back tears.

'Oh Lily…' said Marlene sympathetically. 'Don't pay attention to her. She isn't worth it.'

'That's what James' mother said. I think she's right. I'm just angry I never got to say goodbye to it… it was my home.'

Then suddenly, the compartment door opened revealing a greasy Severus Snape.

'What do _you_ want?' Alice snarled.

Snape ignored her. 'I didn't see you this Christmas. I came by your house. There was no one there.'

'The house has been sold, Severus. Why did you come looking for me?' said Lily, wiping her eyes.

'Why has the house been sold?'

'Because we don't need it anymore.'

'So where did you move to.'

'Severus, please, leave me alone.'

'I thought your parents would have…'

'YEAH? WELL MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, SEVERUS. DEAD.'

Snape went paler than usual. 'Oh Lily, I'm sorry,' he mumbled, with genuine remorse.

'Yeah well. It's not your fault. I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry. Now please leave me alone.'

'Snape. What are you doing here?' asked the cold voice of a very tall, burly, seventh year Slytherin who Lily recognised as Avery.

'Nothing,' said Snape quietly, not looking into Avery's eyes.

'Why are you talking to the mudblood?'

'I… I…'

Lily stood up abruptly. 'You foul… evil scumbag!' she hissed as she drew her wand.

'Eugh. I smell dirty blood. And look it owns a wand,' Avery snarled.

Lily was red and raised her wand to Avery as he raised his. Before either of them spoke, they heard 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' and Avery collapsed.

James was standing by the compartment.

'James!' Lily breathed, leaping over Avery and falling into James' arms, crying again.

'Why are you here?' he asked Snape.

'I came to speak to Lily. You don't own her.'

'I don't,' said James firmly, but with control. 'But why did I have to hex a death eater? Why was _he_ here?'

'I didn't ask him to come,' said Snape.

'Listen to me right now,' said James quietly, yet with power and dominance. 'You keep your filthy death eater away from Lily and her friends, and anyone else for that matter. If you want to ruin your life, go ahead. But don't drag anyone else down with you. Take your buddy, and sling your hook Snape. I don't want to see your greasy hair near us again.'

Snape didn't say anything. He pulled Avery up, and dragged him away from the scene.

'Oh James,' said Lily, hiding her head in his chest. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Lily. It wasn't your fault. Marlene, Alice, come with us, Sirius, Remus and Peter aren't far. Come and sit with us.'

…

It was evening time when the Hogwarts Express finally arrived in Hogsmede.

Lily was thankfully she had James by her side, as when they climbed into the carriage, they saw Avery, Mulciber and Snape in the carriage behind. It was a very welcome sight for Lily to see the four house tables laid out with food and she didn't hesitate to tuck in.

'Welcome back everyone,' said Dumbledore. 'Now first I must clear up the issue with Hogsmede. As you have all heard, there was a visit in October. And that was for, and future visits will follow this too, for those of age. Those of you under 17 may _not_ go to Hogsmede. It is for your own safety. That is what the ministry have stated.'

Lily and James exchanged smiles as they remembered their last visit to Hogsmede.

'And one more important thing to say. The current climate is a dangerous one. I advise you all to keep your heads down. Dark forces are everywhere. But know this, Hogwarts will never give into those who side with Voldemort. However Hogwarts will forgive those, who deserve it. Now, off to bed.'

…

James and Lily were the last to leave the Gryffindor common room that night. Lily didn't want to be alone. She was cradled in James arms by the fire, as though she was a little girl again.

'Do you really think Avery is a death eater?' Lily asked.

'We both know he is,' said James.

'I don't think Severus is though.'

'Lily. You can't deny it. I know he was your friend. Your best friend. But people change. He's as much part of it as Voldemort himself.'

'He wouldn't.'

'Lily. You don't want to believe it, do you?'

Lily shook her head. 'But he was scared though. He was scared of Avery. I could tell. He couldn't look him in the eye.'

'Snape isn't exactly the toughest looking person. He's out of his depth. Of course he's scared.'

'Dumbledore said that he'd offer forgiveness to-'

'Those who deserve it. The only thing Snape deserves is a good smack. I am less forgiving than Dumbledore.'

'James. Thanks for staying up with me.'

James kissed Lily gently on the forehead. 'I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.'


	14. Could Be

It was Monday morning, and James, as usual was waiting in the common room for Lily, who arrived downstairs with a great smile on her face.

'James. I love how you wait for me, but you don't have to. You'll be exhausted if you carry on! It's too early!' she insisted as James hugged her.

'No it isn't. And you know how much I like to walk you to breakfast.'

Lily scoffed. 'Or rather, you like _eating_.'

'Yeah, that too,' James chuckled as they headed out of the common room and down to the great hall.

The hall was oddly quiet and lots of people were already eating. Everyone was wearing grave looks when Lily and James sat down next to a little first year boy, who was as white as a sheet.

'Are you alright?' Lily asked the boy.

He shook his head and passed Lily a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

_DEATH EATER MASACRE KILLS WIZARDS, WITCHES AND MUGGLES_

_Last night, a large mass of unmasked death eaters raided a mixed village in Surrey. The names of the victims are unknown yet, with more information to come._

James stared at Lily in shock.

Lily spoke first. 'But Surrey is…'

'Where I live, yeah.'

'James. I'm sure your parents are fine.'

'Yeah but what if they're not Lily?' James shouted as he stormed out of the dining room.

Lily hung her head.

'I'm sorry,' said the boy.

'Why?' asked Lily.

'Cause I gave you the newspaper.'

Then Lily just had an idea, and got up. 'Don't worry,' she said to the boy as she ran back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as she entered, she walked into Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'Ah! Evans! Where's lover boy?' Sirius smiled.

'Sirius. Where's the map?'

'M-Map?'

'Yes, the map. The Marauders Map. James told me everything, just tell me where it is would you?'

'Well it's in our dorm but…'

But before Sirius could finish, Lily was pelting up the stairs and into the 7th year boys dormitories. The room was messy, and Lily instantly spotted James' bed with his clothes on it, and the Marauders map, placed on his invisibility cloak. Lily opened the map and sat down. The dot of James Potter was on the astronomy tower. Lily grabbed the invisibilty cloak and the map, and ran out.

She reached the fireplace where she bumped into Alice.

'Hey Lily. Where are you going? Lessons start soon! I overslept so…'

'Alice, I have no time.'

'But Lily! You'll be late for…'

But Lily didn't listen as she ran through the castle as fast as she could, until she reached the astronomy tower. She was panting and heaving when she finally saw James. He turned round and his face lit up.

'Lily. How did you find me?' he asked.

'I took your map and cloak from your room,' said Lily, sitting beside James.

'But Lily, lessons start…'

'Not you as well. I don't care James. I care about you! And you're worried and I want to be here with you,' said Lily, putting her arm around James.

James accepted it. He was always the one who did the comforting and now, he was being comforted.

'I shouldn't have shouted. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise James.'

Then as they smiled at each other James' brown owl flew down to him with a letter. James took the letter, and tore it open. He breathed a sigh of relief as he handed it to Lily.

_Dear James,_

_Just to let you know that your father and I are alright. Our area hasn't been affected by the massacre. Keep your head down, and look after Lily._

_Mum x_

Lily hugged James. 'See James, I knew it!'

'I was so scared, Lily. So scared. How easily it could have been them! I was so scared. No one is safe!'

Lily broke from James' arms. 'They aren't. But we're all fine for now. And _I'm_ not going anywhere.

James smiled, and gently kissed Lily as the bell rang.


	15. Confrontations

It was Friday evening. The common room was empty, apart from Lily and James, who were snug and warm on the large red sofa, staring into the fireplace.

James had only just got over the scare of thinking his parents had been killed on the Monday, when he had received another letter on Friday morning. It lay discarded on the floor. James didn't want to read it again.

'Has it been confirmed what it is?' Lily asked James.

'No,' he replied. 'All I know is that he's got something.'

'And is your mum coping okay?'

'She didn't say. All she said was that dad was ill, and she was staying off work to look after him. But it's not that Lily…'

'What is it then?'

'Well… my parents are old… er. Aren't they? I mean they aren't as young as they used to be. I'm worried it's knocked him for six.'

'James. I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'Well, I'm not, Lily. I'm not sure of anything.'

'James…' Lily whispered softly. 'Whatever happens, I am with you every step of the way, alright?'

'I know Lily. I'm sorry if I'm being rude or, or an arrogant toe rag,' Lily giggled, 'But I really do appreciate it,' and James kissed her softly on the lips.

'We should go to bed,' said Lily.

'Can't we stay a little longer?'

'Five minutes then.'

…..

It was Saturday afternoon, and James was up in the owelry, sending a letter to his mum, when a cold voice interrupted his concentration.

'Potter. Who'd want to write to you?' Snape hissed coldly.

'Afternoon to you too,' said James quietly as he tied the letter to the owl's leg.

'Where's Lily, did she get bored? Did she realise she's dating a prat? What about your pals, are they having too much fun torturing kids?'

'No,' said James, sending the owl away. 'That's more the style of Death Eaters, don't you think?'

Snape went pale, but smiled. 'I'd be careful Potter. The day is coming when you lot will have to learn your place.'

'Is it? The day you prats have power is the day you wash your hair, Snape.'

'How amusing Potter. I notice you use my name now, and not my nickname, Snivellous wasn't it? Hmm. Interesting. Scared Lily will tell you off?'

'I've grown up Snape,' said James, getting so close to Snape, there was barely an inch between them, 'But you, you're just a kid trying to join in adult games, and you're going to get hurt. Voldemort doesn't want boys like you. He's stringing you along. You think he values you? You think he needs you? If you do, you're mistaken. As for Lily, I'd do anything for her. You, well you'd be her friend when it suited you, and when your Death Eater pals came along, you didn't want to know, did you?'

'You-'

'So don't lecture me on my life, Snape. Personally, I'm going to enjoy spending mine laughing at you when everything comes back to bite you.'

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at James. 'Sectu-'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' came a scream from behind.

Snape's wand flew out of his hand and into Lily's.

'Lily…' Snape breathed heavily. 'Come to defend your boyfriend then?'

'He doesn't need my defence,' said Lily, in a barely audible whisper. 'I just wanted to be the person to put _you_ in your place.'

'You may think you're both superior, but one day you'll get your comeuppance, just you wait!' and Snape fled.

James ran over to Lily, and took her in his arms.

'Oh James! You'd been ages! I cam to see if you were alright! You could have been killed!'

'Oh no,' said James. 'I wouldn't have been killed. I wouldn't want to waste my death on a greasy git like Snivellous.'

Lily chuckled slightly at how James could turn a situation.

'Now come on, I've got homework to do,' said James, as they headed out.


	16. Right and Reality

Lily was alone, in the grounds, staring out into the trees and hills. She was free, and content. Though it was a little chilly, she was calm. Then she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and felt a whisper trickle down her ear.

'Lily… I… I need you…'

Lily turned round to see James' eyes were swollen and he had a letter in his left hand.

'D-Dad's gone…' he sniffed.

Lily threw her arms around him. They knew he was seriously ill and been getting worse, but it was a shock. Lily hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

'A-And the funeral is tomorrow. The letter t-took ages to c-come.'

'I'll go with you James. Whatever it takes. I'm not leaving you. You were there for me and I'll always be here for you. I love you.'

'But Lily, how am I going to get there? It's tomorrow morning and it's almost night now, the train won't be here.'

'Dumbledore,' said Lily simply.

…

'Firstly,' said Dumbledore, 'I am deeply sorry for your loss James. Losing one's parents is hard, as we all know. I will endeavour to get you home. I can set up a portkey now, but you musn't tell a soul, either of you. I shouldn't let you leave school at all.'

'Even for this?' Lily asked.

'The ministry has increased security. Or rather Voldemort has. I'll be breaking hundreds of rules, but this is the choice between what is right and what is easy. And we know what is right to choose.'

Dumbledore pointed his want at his goblet and in shone.

'Go. Both of you. I shall make your excuses. It goes directly to your mother's doorstep, James. I will write to you soon. Stay with the muggles, both of you. You have no idea what's at stake. And please, pay my respects.'

Lily and James nodded as they took the cup and they were gone.

**Sorry it's short but I'm rather busy atm and I wanted to at least give you something and keep the story flowing. The next chapter will be long I promise!**


	17. Deep Sleep

'James? Lily?'

Amanda Potter flung her front door open to see her son and his girlfriend, who had her arm around his back as she helped him into the house. Amanda had never seen her son looking so glum. He looked ill, drained, depressed. Amanda had to muster all of her inner strength not to cry, but Lily gave her a weak smile, and she knew her son was safe.

'How did you get here?' she asked eventually.

James couldn't speak, so Lily answered. 'Dumbledore. He made a portkey and it took us here.'

'Oh, right,' said Amanda as she lead Lily and James into the living room.

James sat down, still with Lily firmly beside him, as she patted his back and comforted him. He couldn't seem to force and emotion or speech out. He felt like an empty shell.

'I'm sorry you didn't hear for so long,' said Amanda after a long silence.

'Well you know what it's like, the ministry are intercepting more and more owls,' said Lily. 'I'm sure they spent ages looking at it, incase there was any indication that the ministry was responsible.'

'Disgusting,' Amanda muttered under her breath. 'Do either of you want to eat anything?'

James shook his head slightly, clinging onto Lily's hand.

'No thank you Amanda,' said Lily. 'James, do you want to go upstairs?'

James managed to stifle a nod. Lily helped him up, and walked with him up the stairs into his room. She gently helped him sit down, but he was reluctant to let go.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Embracing each other's warmth and kindness. Lily couldn't help remembering when her parents had died, and felt just as bad as James did.

'Lily. You don't have to stay,' James spoke for the first time. 'If the ministry find out-'

'James,' said Lily firmly, yet softly, 'I don't care about the ministry, or Voldemort, or school, or even rules. I care about you. I am not leaving you. You need me, and I need you.'

'But Lily. The ministry will-'

'I don't care James! What can they do to me? I have no parents, my sister is a muggle who is as far as I'm concerned pretending we aren't related, and you are with me.'

'You were always stubborn, weren't you?'

'Still am,' Lily smiled.

'Good. I wouldn't want to change a thing. Ever.'

'Do you want to rest?' Lily asked.

James nodded.

Lily stood up, kissed him on the lips and headed downstairs, and joined Amanda in the lounge.

'Is he alright?' Amanda croaked.

'Alright,' said Lily. 'Coping better than I did anyway.'

'Lily, you had lost both of your parents. In graver circumstances. James' dad was not young. I just wish we could have prepared him for everything. The funeral's tomorrow.'

'James will be fine, Amanda. Trust me. He's sleeping now.'

'Lily, honestly, I owe you so much. And I hope you know that Tom loved you, very much. You may not think about it like that, but he did. He knew how much you'd done and are doing for James. He could not be prouder.'

'Thank you,' Lily whispered, holding back her own tears.

'You know, Tom and I were talking about you and James when you were here for Christmas. Saying how you reminded us of ourselves. How you were perfect for him, and in a way, our surrogate daughter.'

Lily couldn't hold her tears anymore and began to sob. Amanda came over and took her in her arms. 'Oh darling, you've been so brave.'

'Amanda. You have no idea how much that means to me. It's times like this I really miss my parents. I miss Petunia. I miss my old life. But, I know I have you and James. I should be greatful.'

'Lily dear, life isn't about should, could, would or might. It's about people, love and friendship. You are an amazing person. I am proud to say you are like a daughter to me, and I think you a bearing a great brunt of this. You know where your room is, go and sleep.'

Lily obeyed, and dragged herself up the stairs and into her room, though she still found it odd that it was hers. She didn't bother taking her jacket off, or anything, she just climbed under the duvet and curled into a fetal position.

She then felt a warm hand from behind her. 'Lily. I couldn't sleep alone. Can I stay with you?' James asked.

'Always,' said Lily.

Her eyes began to feel heavy as they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	18. Goodbye, Dad

Lily's eyes blasted open. James was snoring away beside her. She was terribly warm, but didn't want to linger in bed, so carefully and quietly, she got out.

She walked over to the window, and gazed at the street below. There was a man, a woman, and between them, a little girl, apparently in a school uniform. She looked happy as she skipped down the road, holding her parents hands. It reminded her of the enormity of today's task.

Not only was she saying goodbye to her boyfriend's father, but reminding herself of the fact that her parents were gone…

But she had to put that behind her… today was about James. She stood up straight, and ruffled her hair, and turned to face James. He was laying spread eagle across the bed, snoring very loudly. It almost made her smile.

She walked over, and sat beside James' head. She gently placed her fingers in James' hair, and weaved them in and out of his hair. 'James… James… you need to wake up.'

James did not move, he just kept breathing slowly.

'James,' said Lily. 'I know you're awake.'

'Can you blame me? I love the feeling of you stroking my hair.'

Lily laughed softly. 'Do you?'

'Made the task of waking up easier. I know I have you to face the day with.'

'Your mum has hung your suit up on the wardrobe door,' Lily pointed out.

'Okay. I guess we should get ready.'

* * *

Lily was clutching James' hand tightly. She, James and Amanda sat silently as they drove to the church. They climbed out, and James headed to his father's coffin, where (Lily presumed) there were other male relations of James.

Lily stood by Amanda, who wasn't crying, though she wasn't smiling either. She stared at her son, with an undreadable expression.

'You go in, Lily,' she said quietly.

'It's alright, I'll go with you,' said Lily.

Amanda beamed down at Lily, and they linked arms as they followed Thomas Potter into the church.

Amanda and Lily sat at the front, and they were shortly joined by James. Lily heard James take a deep breath. She was no longer nervous. She knew James could do this. She knew it.

* * *

'Lily. You're the reason were sat here now, you know that? The reason I haven't ran away from it all,' James told her, as they both sat on the garden bench, sharing a hug.

'James. It was your bravery and strength. I know your dad is very proud of you, you know.'

'Oh? How'd you know this then?'

'Because, it may sound silly, but sometimes I think I can feel my parents there. Beside me. Just there.'

James smiled down at Lily. 'You know Lily, I reckon you're right. I also reckon Dad wouldn't want us to mope. He would have wanted us to carry on, and see the end of the war. He would have liked that.'

'I'm sure he would have James.'

James kissed Lily ever so tenderly as his warm hands stoked her cheek. This kiss was different. It was not lustful, or passionate, or longing or even exciting. It was a reminder of their love, and their bond, and a reminder that they were going to be together… forever.


	19. Returning

James and Lily were in the living room, staring at the bottle of water on the carpet, holding hands.

'Keep your heads down, do your work, and look after each other,' said Amanda lovingly. 'And don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

'Mum, I'll always worry about you.'

'Come on dears, you'd better go.'

'Thank you, for everything Amanda,' Lily smiled.

'Just stay safe!' she repeated.

Lily and James clutched the bottle, and they were gone.

* * *

'Welcome back,' said Dumbledore softly.

Lily and James stood up, staring around the room. Hogwarts had seemed so far away when they were at Tom's funeral, but now they felt they needed it more than ever.

'Are you both well?' Dumbledore asked.

'As well as we can be, professor,' James replied.

'I quite understand,' said Dumbledore solemnly. 'You may head up to the common room, it isn't long until the evening feast. No doubt you are hungry.'

'Very much so,' Lily smiled.

'Very well, go and settle yourselves in.'

* * *

'James!'

'Lily?'

'Are you okay?'

'You won't believe what happened!'

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene and Alice were all sat in the common room, and looked absolutely thrilled to see their friends back.

Lily and James fell back onto the sofa, smiling at their friends, grateful they were there for them.

'Are you both… alright?' Remus asked sensitively.

'It was a lovely service. It was just what he'd have wanted. We're alright now though. And what do you mean about not believing what happened?' said James.

'After you left, well things went crazy,' said Alice.

'The ministry were at Hogwarts, seconds after you left,' Sirius explained.

'They interrogated Dumbledore for hours,' said Marlene.

'Then all of us got taken up to his office. They wanted to question us, to make sure our stories added up with Dumbledore's,' said Remus.

'Even the minister was there!' Peter exclaimed.

'So we got into the office,' Sirius continued.

'And we all explained how your dad had just…' Alice began to sob and Marlene comforted her.

'The burly auror death eater blokes tried to use the cruciartus curse on us,' Peter mumbled.

James' eyes blew open.

'Dumbledore knocked all of them out, even the minister,' said Sirius.

'Then he modified their memories,' Marlene added, 'So they forgot everything and didn't know why they were at Hogwarts.

'Dumbledore convinced them they had come out at the wrong fireplace on the way to the ministry,' said Remus.

'But then of course, we had to explain why we were all in the office,' said Sirius.

'We told them we were having a prefect meeting. That was my idea,' said Peter with a small smile.'

'So they left,' Remus concluded. 'We all went back to the common room, after we'd sworn not to say anything. It really shook Dumbledore. We didn't see him the next day. We've barely seen him since. All the teachers have been on high alert.'

'Yeah, rules have been tightened. You're lucky you got back in. Even with our names clear, the ministry, or rather the Death Eaters, are keeping a very close eye on Hogwarts,' said Sirius.

There was silence. Lily and James couldn't quite take it all in. They were utterly perplexed.

'We missed you both so much,' Alice sniffed.

'Oh I missed you too,' said Lily, going over and hugging her, as a small first year entered the common room.

'The f-feast is about to start,' he whimpered.

'Thank you,' said Lily pleasantly, before her ran away.

Everyone stood up and headed to the portrait.

'Hey guys,' said James, as they headed to the hall. 'We must keep our heads down, not messing around, stick together, and stay safe.'

They all nodded as they entered the hall. Only Lily knew where his words came from. She squeezed his hand tightly, and he smiled down at her. They were safe… for now.

* * *

**Please review people! Would cheer me up muchly! :D**


	20. On the Edge

James Potter was by himself, striding down the corridors of Hogwarts. He loved Hogwarts, not the learning part, but the friends part, and the pranks part and the Lily part.

A group of small first year boys passed him with nervous faces. James just smiled. How he wished he could go back to his first year. Things were simpler then, there was no Voldemort then, and he had his dad then.

But he knew that he had to be thankful for what he had now. He had his friends, his school, his mum, and his Lily. The best thing he had in the world. Although he had good reason to mope and whine, he had even more reason to be happy and thankful for what he did have.

As James continued his stroll, he suddenly stopped dead. He heard someone… crying. It was coming from the boy's bathroom.

James wandered in quietly. 'Hello? Are you alright?' he asked.

The crying stopped, as if the person was frightened.

'Hey,' said James, 'There's no need to be scared. I can help if you like.'

James entered further in, and saw a long, lanky, greasy haired teenager. Snape was keeling over the sink. He swished his head to face James. He was white, stony, and his eyes were bloodshot with tears.

James didn't quite know how to react, but somehow, his heart was telling him what to do.

'Severus? Is everything alright?' he asked calmly.

'Potter…' Snape hissed under his breath with utter disgust.

'Snape, can I help you with anything?'

Snape stood up straight, facing James, rage stirring behind his eyes. His mouth turned into a twisted smile.

'You know, Potter,' he said in a cold, low voice, 'I'm surprised you haven't hoisted me up by my ankles yet. You appear to be losing your touch.'

James stood silently. He could not conjure a response. But he didn't need to. Snape simply continued.

'Yet, some things don't change. You still think your superior, don't you? Swanning in here like you're a teacher, leaving school whenever you feel like…'

'My dad has just died!' James shouted.

'The deaths of blood traitors do not stir my sympathies,' Snape snarled.

James turned away to leave, but Snape just cackled.

'Walking away Potter? Such a coward…'

James span back round, his hand in his pocket, gripping his wand. 'Don't… call me a coward.'

'News flash Potter, I just did,' Snape hissed, as he pulled his wand out from his jacket and pointed it at James.

James did not stir, his wand firmly in his pocket.

'Are you really going to curse me, Snape? Have you stooped so low that you'll curse me for trying to help? Or is it something else? Is life as Voldemort's young apprentice not working out?'

Snape began to tremble.

'Obviously not. It isn't too late Snape. It isn't too late to do the right thing.'

Snape stared at James. 'You're naïve. You don't understand anything, Potter. You're greatest downfall.'

James heard footsteps outside in the corridor, but stood firm.

'And I suppose your greatest downfall, is that you can't tell the difference between what is right or wrong. Or maybe, your greatest downfall is that everything you loves turns to ash, and you don't realise that Lily hates you…'

James was not prepared.

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' Snape bellowed.

James hit the floor. He was in immense pain. He couldn't move. It was over, it was over, it was over…

* * *

James heard voices. He was alive. He was alive! But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He felt a small soft had holding his. Lily must be there, this gave him immense comfort.

'And where is the Snape boy?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

'In Dumbledore's office,' McGonagall replied shakily. 'If young Peter hadn't been in the corridor… well…'

James presumed this Peter was the source of the footprints he heard before he fell.

'How long will it take for him to recover?' asked Lily shakily.

'I cannot tell, until Snape has given full details of the curse to Dumbledore. I've done everything I can for now, Miss Evans.'

'I am so grateful,' said Lily.

Lily's voice caused James' eyes to open, he stared up at her beautiful face and long red hair. She was the medicine he needed right now.

He was covered in bandages, and he felt like he had been repeatedly stabbed across his body.

'James…' Lily whispered, he eyes swimming with tears.

'Oh thank goodness,' said McGonagall, breathing a sigh of relief.

'James, you've been cursed, but I've done everything I can,' Madam Pomfrey explained.

'Thank you…' James wheezed, realising talking was such a great effort.

'Well know I know he's alright, I can go to see Dumbledore,' said McGonagall straightening up. 'Thank you Poppy, let me know how he gets on.'

'I should come too, tell Dumbledore what his condition is like.'

'Very well.'

The two women left, and James and Lily were alone.

'I thought you'd…' Lily whispered.

'Nah, said James. Like I said, why waste my death on Snivellous?'

Lily smiled, 'Oh James. I couldn't bear it.'

'I'm alright Lily. You have no idea how just you being here is making me so much better.'

Lily smiled, and kissed James on the cheek.

'So where are the Marauders?' James asked.

Lily giggled. 'Kicked out, they tried to bring in your favourite toilet apparently!'

James laughed, 'Why am I not surprised?'


	21. The Scare

James wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing just yet. Despite visiting him multiple times in the day, Lily still felt slightly lonely. She had Alice and Marlene of course, but it wasn't the same.

Meanwhile, Lily had noticed Snape had been keeping his head down, and had been sticking tightly to Avery and Mulciber, whom Lily despised. He didn't even try to approach Lily, and that was the way she liked it.

It was a chilly afternoon in the dungeon, and Lily was brewing euphoria, under the careful eye of Slughorn, when a Slytherin girl, whom she had never spoken to before shuffled beside her and began to brew.

Lily smiled weakly, and continued to brew, but the girl kept looking at her.

'Psst!' she hissed.

'What is it?' Lily whispered back.

'Stay away from Snape,' the girl whispered forcefully.

'W-What?' Lily was completely confused. A complete stranger had just came over to her and warned her to stay away from Snape. 'Why?' Lily asked.

'I heard him talking to his friends in the common room last night,' the girl continued in a faint whisper, 'They were saying something about the mudblood, and Snape seemed adamant that his friends didn't do what they were planning. "You can't! You mustn't!" is what he said. I'd bet anything I owned they were talking about you.'

Lily felt a little scared, but still unsure. A Slytherin wanting to talk to her was unusual, but offering her advice was biblical. Yet she put her prejudice behind her and asked, 'And why are you telling me this?'

'I _know_ Snape. He's in league with… You-Know-Who and his friends don't seem to like you wandering around, if you get me,' she whispered.

'Well thank you,' said Lily, a little nervously. 'I don't know what I've done to deserve you're kindness.'

'You haven't been awful to me like others,' said the girl with a small smile.

Before Lily could respond, the girl gathered her things, and went to an unoccupied table to continue brewing, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

'Lily? Lily? LILY?' Alice said, snapping her fingers in front of Lily's face in the common room that evening.

Lily woke up from her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in Potions that afternoon.

'Blimey Lily,' said Marlene. 'You've been quiet!'

Lily stood up quickly. 'I'd better go and see James.'

Before her friends could respond, Lily darted out of the common room, and down to the hospital wing.

James was the only one there, and he sat up and smiled as she walked in.

'It's a bit late, isn't it?' he said, still smiling.

'I know, but I needed to talk to you,' said Lily seriously, sitting on James' bed.

'Oh? What's the matter?'

Lily cleared her throat. 'You know the dark haired Slytherin girl in our potions class?'

'Celina?'

'Yeah, that's her name. Well anyway, she came up to me today, telling me to stay away from Snape, as apparently his friends are plotting something. Something against me.'

James' face turned stiff and concerned. He sat and complemented the information before he spoke.

'But why would she do that? What does she get from it? She wouldn't say anything unless there was something in it for her…'

'I don't know. But she seemed like she was endangering herself to tell me. She was whispering.'

'Well maybe that's because Snape is in our class.'

'No, no, no, no. I think she was afraid.'

'Well why don't you try and speak to her tomorrow?'

'Well I-'

But before Lily could finish, the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn were carrying a stretcher into the hospital wing at a rapid rate. Lily looked onto the stretcher.

It was Celina.

Shortly afterwards, Dumbledore and McGonagall followed in, with horrified looks.

Madam Pomfrey was forcing potions down Celina's neck. She was unresponsive. Her eyes were wide, though she was still breathing.

They didn't seem to notice Lily was there.

'Has it worked?' McGonagall quivered.

Suddenly, Celina began to cough and splutter extremely loudly, making Lily jump. She began to shake, but then fell to sleep, breathing heavily.

'Oh thank the lord…' McGonagall shivered.

'She was lucky,' said Madam Pomfrey, placing a cool ice block on Celina's head. 'Any longer and it may not have worked.

'How could this have happened?' Slughorn trembled angrily, staring helplessly down at the pale face of Celine.

'This isn't magic I recognise,' Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head as she began to mix some medicines.

'But I recognise it,' Dumbledore piped up in a solemn voice.

Everyone stared at him in anticipation.

'I have only seen the effects of this spell before, performed by only one person before.'

'Who?' asked Slughorn demandingly.

'Tom Riddle.'

Everyone fell silent. Lily clasped her hand over her mouth as James put his arm around her waist in comfort.

'Are you saying You-Know-Who did this?' Madam Pomfrey squeaked.

'No,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'But the person who did this must have been taught by him, or someone close to him. Where was she found?'

'On the seventh floor,' said Slughorn. I was just wandering past when I saw her lying there. I thought she was dead. There was no sign of the casters. They had long gone.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'If this is the spell I think it is, when Celina wakes, she will not remember a thing. She will remember nothing later than this afternoon.'

McGonagall trembled, 'But who could have done this.'

Dumbledore did not answer, though Lily suspected he knew, but couldn't help herself.

'I think I know,' said Lily croakily.

Everyone turned to face her. Dumbledore was the only one who didn't jump.

'Miss Evans!' McGonagall gasped. 'What are you doing here?'

But Dumbledore waved her down. 'What do you know, Miss Evans?'

'She was talking to me in Potions today,' said Lily.

'Oh yes,' said Slughorn, but Dumbledore waved him down too, to let Lily continue.

'She told me to stay away from Snape, and that him and his friends were planning something… something revolving around me.'

McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore helplessly.

'I'd bet anything that it was Snape or his gang,' said Lily.

Slughorn was whimpering, staring down at Celina.

'We can't presume,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'But I can see why you would think such things. Though I doubt it was Mr Snape. His accomplices, possibly, but not Mr Snape.'

No one questioned Dumbledore as to why he thought this.

'Dumbledore,' Slughorn piped up, sounding braver than he thought. 'My student almost died. I want to see… to see some justice for her!'

'I understand,' said Dumbledore. 'But it is far too late now. Madam Pomfrey will watch over her, but we shall come back to her in the morning, Horace. Don't worry. Lily, you should go back to your dormitory.'

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She stood up, smiled weakly at James and ran back to the common room, and flung herself into bed, under the covers. She began to cry.

Celina almost died, for her. That could have been her is Celina hadn't said anything. The threat of Voldemort was growing ever closer to the classroom. Her mind was full of worry and fear, but also exhaustion, as she fell asleep in her uniform.

* * *

**I wanted to give you a lot because exam season is coming and that means less updating unfortunately :( Hope you liked it and please review!**


	22. The Order of the Phoenix

Lily knew that the atmosphere around the castle would be frosty when she woke up the next day. Only she underestimated by how much.

Lily entered the great hall, where all she could hear was people eating and whispering. The Slytherins looked especially pale and secretive.

Lily sat down by Alice and Marlene, who also looked shaky and reserved.

'Have you heard?' asked Alice quietly.

Lily shook her head.

'They don't know who did it,' said Marlene. 'They have no evidence. But apparently, it's a curse You-Know-Who invented himself.'

Lily nodded bitterly. 'I know. I heard about that. But they can't track the caster? That's ridiculous?'

'Well they can't exactly check everyone's wands can they?' said Marlene.

'Yes but you know what I told Dumbledore.'

'Yes, but Dumbledore has no evidence!' Alice continued. 'He can't investigate them without evidence, can he? Think about it Lily, he can't just be seen to persecute every Slytherin, or there would be uproar. The ministry would be in straight away, since most of them are death eaters now. And then of course that would send shock into the whole of our world, if there are death eaters in Hogwarts, that shows Dumbledore is not only incapable with dealing with the issue but that he could possibly be infiltrated. His hands are tied. If he gets chucked out of Hogwarts none of us stand a chance!'

Lily looked down at her lap. 'When is it all going to end?' she asked in a small voice.

Marlene put her arm around her. 'Hey Lily, we just need to be strong, that's all. It'll all end soon. Just you wait.'

'Yeah but will it?' Lily sniffed.

Alice and Marlene exchanged nervous looks. 'Lily, just keep your head down, okay?' said Alice. 'Stick with us or James or the Marauders.'

'But I don't want to hide!' said Lily angrily. 'Why isn't anyone standing up to You-Know-Who?'

'Well, cause he'd kill you,' said Marlene simply.

Lily stood up quickly. 'I'm going to see James.'

Lily paced off with a deep look of determination in her eyes. To her relief, James was alone.

'Hey Lily! I get to leave tomorrow morning! How great is that? Hey…'

Lily sat on James' bed, her eyes blazed with tears and fury.

'What's the matter, sweet heart?' asked James, sitting up, and taking Lily in his arms.

'Oh James. You haven't seen. The school is petrified,' said Lily, looking over to a motionless, yet sleeping Celina. 'Something has to be done! Someone needs to stand up to Voldemort!'

'People are,' said a low, humble voice. Dumbledore was standing at the end of James' bed, looking at them both.

'G-Good morning Professor,' Lily sniffed, wiping her eyes.

'Good morning Miss Evans, Mr Potter.'

'Sir,' said James. 'What do you mean you are standing up to him?'

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before you both felt this way, hence my arrival is most opportune. There is an organisation that is dedicated to defeating Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix. A group I established. Normally, it is for people who have left Hogwarts, but I see that you want to help, and you're leaving in June anyway.'

'Yes!' said Lily and James in unison. 'We want to help!'

'If you are sure, but it does carry overwhelming risks, and dangers,' Dumbledore explained seriously.

'If You-Know-Who is building an army, then we want to fight,' said James.

'Very well,' said Dumbledore, smiling a little. 'I will let you know more information soon. There is little you can do while you are still in Hogwarts, but afterwards, you will certainly have roles to play.'

'Thank you, professor,' said Lily.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'You know, back in September, I would never have dreamed you'd be together, but now I can't imagine if you hadn't. Goodbye both.'

'Goodbye, sir.'


	23. The End Of Safety

**Sorry for the long delay! But I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It was the 1st of February, and finally, James was allowed out of hospital.

That evening, Lily gathered his things and helped him up to the common room. To her relief, only the Marauders were there. She didn't fancy a crowd.

'Prongs!' said Sirius enthusiastically, leaping up and giving his friend a hug. 'We missed you, mate!'

'Believe me, I've missed you guys. No fun with Pomfrey all day I can tell you. How have things been?'

The Marauders exchanged shifty looks.

'Grim,' Remus muttered.

'No one wants to say anything,' said Peter.

'Snape's been keeping his head down though. Haven't really seen him in lessons,' said Sirius. 'He's not been making trouble. Him and his gang have been hiding in the grounds at free times. No one dares go there. I ran down there screaming "scum" last week. Unfortunately McGonagall caught me. She had to pretend to punish me, but when we got back to school she told me "good work" and I went back to the common room.'

James laughed. 'At least some one has been keeping up with business.'

'But you aren't to mess around. Any of you,' said Lily. 'Things are dangerous, and though Sev- I mean Snape is a coward, I wouldn't bet that his friends will leave you alone now James is back.'

'But what about full moon?' Remus asked.

'Well of course, that is an exception. But don't wander too far.'

'Yes Mum,' said Sirius jokily.

'Oh Sirius, I'm being serious!'

'No… I'm Sirius!'

'Oh! You know what I mean!'

'Come on guys,' said James. 'We'd best get to bed, I could do with a decent kip.'

…

Everyone strolled silently into Charms the next morning. Sirius said the was the first lesson he had seen Snape present, but Lily had ensured they all kept their heads down.

'Right!' said Flitwick. 'Today we are going to start-'

'Sir,' James interrupted, having heard Snape and his gang whispering intently from behind Lily. 'What do you know about self-invented curses?'

Flitwick let out a small hiccough. 'Erm… well… I am not the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts but…'

'The trick is to keep your nose out, Potter,' Avery snarled.

'Or what?' said James, spinning round.

'Or maybe we'll have to show you how these curses come about,' Mulciber hissed.

Lily let out a small scream.

James stood up fast. 'I know exactly how they come about. They come from evil and scum like you who support a murderer like him.'

'How dare you…' Avery shouted, standing up, wand in hand.

'Leave him alone!' Lily screamed, as she stood up and faced Avery, his wand pointing at her face.

'That's enough!' Flitwick squeaked, though it was ineffective.

'Sit down Evans,' Avery snarled. 'You're not safe here anymore. None of you. Not now the Dark Lord is rising.'

'Voldemort will NEVER win. You get it? He's twisted and one day someone is going to destroy him for good.'

'The Dark Lord has powers you know nothing of!' Avery shouted.

'Clearly,' Sirius snarled, getting up and standing by James. 'His power of fear means you can't say his name, and greasy over there won't fight your corner.'

Snape was sat at the back of the class, trying to hide his face, but then all eyes landed on him.

'Not so brave now, are you?' James snarled.

'Cruci-'

'Expelliarmus!' Flitwick screamed, and Avery's wand flew into Flitwicks hand, just as Albus Dumbledore entered the room, wearing a face of thunder.

'Snape, Mulciber, Avery, come with me,' he said in a deadly tone.

They filed out, and James sat down, clenching his knuckles.


	24. The Common Room

Lily was sat in the Gryffindor common room, flicking through her charms book and scribbling down her essay. She was grateful that the rest of Gryffindor were still having dinner, as she had no chance of getting the work done with all of the noise.

The fire was crackling quietly and Lily felt rather warm in her cardigan. She then heard the portrait door swing. She decided to ignore it, and try and get as much work as she could done before an influx of students coming from dinner piled into the common room.

Then out of nowhere, she felt a warm pair of arms tangle themselves around her waist and she smiled.

'James, I told you not to rush and find me!'

James came round from behind the sofa and sat beside Lily wearing a smile.

'Yes well, I'm not exactly famous for doing as I'm told, am I?' he joked, kissing Lily on the forehead. 'What are you doing?'

'Charms homework. But I'm getting nowhere. God knows how I'm going to get any N.E.W.T.S at this rate!'

'Lily, if you think you're screwed, try being me! Anyway, I was just going to say that there is another 7th year Hogsmeade day coming up, and it just so happens to be on my birthday. Now before you panic and try and plan something, chill oh my sweet one, for I have an idea. I'd like us to go out together to celebrate properly. My treat, since we couldn't exactly celebrate your birthday properly with me in the hospital wing , so I think we deserve a joint birthday, what do you say?'

Lily smiled and put her books down to turn to James. He gently tangled his fingers in her hair, making her smile even more.

'I say yes. As long as it is just me and you.'

'Of course,' said James smiling towards his lap. Lily took the hint and clambered over as James hugged her gently and warmly as the fire began to crackle louder.

'You know,' said James, after a moments silence, 'I hope all of this is over soon. It's hard to remember times before we were all worried Voldemort was going to pop around the next corner.'

Lily looked down. 'I know what you mean. I liked it when I first started Hogwarts. I mean, Voldemort was there, but he wasn't causing too much trouble. Not like know. I just don't see how things can get any worse.'

'They can,' said James bitterly.

Lily then looked into James' eyes. Hers were wet with tears. 'James…'

But before she could finish, the sound of Sirius, Peter and Remus came through the entrance.

'Can't believe they're still here,' said Sirius.

'Just sat there as if nothing had happened,' Remus sighed as the three of them joined James and Lily.

'What are you talking about?' asked Lily, hastily wiping her eyes.

'Snape and his gang, still here, still not expelled,' Sirius hissed.

'Well they won't do anything now,' said Lily glumly.

'Why not?' Sirius snapped, alarming Lily a little.

'Because,' said Lily. 'How much more damage could they do outside Hogwarts? If Dumbledore kicks them out, that sends the message out that he is targeting death eater families. And finally, I think he wants to protect them.'

Sirius scoffed. 'Protect them? What a load of-'

'Sirius,' said James calmly but firmly, in a tone not dissimilar from Dumbledore's, 'That's just how it is. It isn't Lily's fault. Surely you can see why? Just drop it will you? I have. Just stay away from them.'

'No I won't drop it!' Sirius shouted, getting to his feet.

'Sirius,' said Remus. 'Calm down!'

'No I won't!' he shouted. 'I don't want any more death eaters here! It's bad enough…' but Sirius trailed away, shaking a little.

Lily stood up too. 'This is about Regulus, isn't it?' she asked quietly and softly.

Sirius froze for a while, then begrudgingly nodded, and fell to sit on the sofa, running his hands through his hair. Lily sat behind him and put her arm around him.

'There is nothing you can do,' she said soothingly.

'She's right,' said James. 'He made the decision to join the death eaters. Not you.'

'But I should have stopped him,' Sirius hissed into his hands. 'I should have done something.

'But I suppose,' said Peter speaking for the first time, 'That once he joined that was it. He may want to leave, but he can't?'

Sirius shook his head, almost laughing at Peter.

'No,' he said, looking at him. 'Regulus knows what he is doing. He's the perfect Black son. Even if he did want to leave, he couldn't. It's life or death, isn't it?'

Peter squirmed a little, biting his thumb.

Remus looked at all of them, then cleared his throat. 'We can't do anything to change what has already happened. We just need to keep our heads down. Stay clear of the lot of them.'

It started to get noisy as everyone began to file in form dinner, and the Marauders and Lily looked at each other, signifying the end of the discussion.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and Lily was alone, curled up on the armchair in her dressing gown. She was staring at the fire, as its light trickled away.

She couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, her eyes simply flashed open again. She thought she would stay up all night, until she heard footsteps coming from the dormitories. She saw a shadow traipse across the room, and then looked up.

James kneeled in front of her, wearing a sorrowful face. 'Why are you down here?' he asked.

'James…' said Lily shakily.

'Is this what you were going to tell me earlier?' he asked, taking Lily's hand.

Lily nodded. 'James, what will I do if… if you get killed… I mean I have no one else… Petunia hates me… I don't think I could go on without you.'

James squeezed her hand. 'Listen to me, Lily,' he said. 'Whatever happens, I am always here. I doubt I'm going just yet, like I said, why waste my death here? But if I do go, before you that is, I hope you know the Marauders view you like a sister. They will take care of you. And so will Alice and Marlene and who's Alice's boyfriend again? Oh yeah, Frank, him too. But I don't intend to go anywhere. Not yet. I'm not done just yet. Now. Are you going to come upstairs, you need some sleep.'

Lily nodded, and the pair walked upstairs. Hand in hand.

* * *

**Reviews por favour! :D**


	25. Unwanted Visitors

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in updating, and unfortunately because of exams, I won't be updating much until June! But hope you will enjoy this and please review! :D**

* * *

It was 27th March and James was waiting for Lily in the common room, ready for their day out together.

James had by now accepted that he would never understand why it took girls so long to get ready, they were only going to Hogsmeade!

Never the less, Lily came down a few minutes later wearing a smile, her red hair blazing as it trailed behind her.

'Do I look okay?' she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

James chuckled. 'No. You look beautiful. Now come on before it gets dark!'

Lily slapped James playfully on the arm as they linked arms and headed out of the castle.

'It feels a bit cold for March,' said Lily as they left the large gates of Hogwarts and headed down to Hogsmeade.

'It does a bit, but I think it is purely down to Mother Nature, don't worry Lily.'

'So where are we going?'

James looked at his watch, 'Well by the time we get there, it will be about twelve, so I think we should have some lunch.'

'Three Broomsticks?'

'Got it in one!'

'Then can we go to Honeydukes?'

'Definitely, and no trip to Hogsmeade is complete without a trip to Zonko's!'

'If you insist!'

'I do!' James smiled, squeezing Lily a little tighter.

They reached the village square, and it was incongruously quiet.

The only other person in the street was Mr Bagloe, an old man who James knew after he bewitched his hat to follow him around all day, never the less they were friends now.

'Alright Mr Bagloe, where is everyone?' asked James, as more seventh years arrived, also looking puzzled at how deserted Hogsmeade was.

'We had a bit o' bother the other day,' said Mr Bagloe quietly to James and Lily.

'What do you mean, sir?' Lily asked.

'We had a load of 'em. Death eaters. Came down 'ere lookin' for someone. Dunno who. They started raiding the shops, so they did. Frightened the life outta us.'

'Who would they want from Hogsmeade?' James asked curiously.

'That's it you see! None of us know! No one here has had any run ins with 'em so unless there's something someone isn't telling us, maybe they're after someone from your way.'

'You mean Hogwarts?' said Lily outraged.

'I dunno, miss, but I don't think they're done with us yet. They'll be back. You'll see.'

Lily looked worried, so James brought her in closer. 'Mr Bagloe, look after yourself, will you?'

'Don't worry your 'ead James. I can look after myself. No death eater is gonna bother me. Anyway, I best be off, I said I'd meet Aberforth in the Hog's Head. Tara both.'

'Bye,' said Lily and James as Mr Bagloe hobbled down the road to the Hog's Head.

'That's odd,' said James. 'Very odd. But come on, we came here to enjoy ourselves and my stomach is growling. Let's go and eat.'

* * *

Even in the warm atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks, Lily still felt a little glum, and worried about what Mr Bagloe had told them.

'Lily, I know it's playing on your mind,' said James, 'But worrying yourself won't do anything. There is no way anyone is going to get into Hogwarts. Now, are you going to eat that cake or do you need my help?

'No!' said Lily. 'I can eat it perfectly fine myself, thank you very much!'

* * *

It was late afternoon and Lily and James were sufficiently full of sweets as they entered Hogwarts Castle.

'I really shouldn't have had those chocolate frogs,' Lily moaned clutching her stomach.

But James wasn't listening, he could hear people arguing.

'That liquorice wand though…'

'Lily!' James hissed. 'Shush. I think I can hear something.'

'Didn't you hear what that old man said Snape? They were wondering where we were!' Mulciber hissed.

'I doubt it,' said Snape dismissively.

'Don't kid yourself! You know we were supposed to go! We're in even more trouble than we were before! If we had gone, we may have been able to sort all of this out!'

'No,' said Snape. 'They aren't that forgiving. We'll have to think of an excuse.'

'Like what? We had a detention? Like hell they are going to believe us! You've got me into deep trouble Snape, all of us!'

'Don't blame this on me! It was your idea to offer to attack Potter in the first place! You honestly thought we were ready for that?'

'We had to get on You-Know-Who's side to prove our loyalty!'

'And you ruined that by failing! Ineffective! Weak!'

'Don't call me that, Snape! How dare you-'

But at that point, the voice of Professor Dumbledore came from another angle.

James hid himself and Lily behind a tall pillar, barely breathing.

'What are you boys doing out here?' asked Dumbledore calmly.

'Nothing, professor,' said Snape.

'Are you sure, Severus? Is there anything I can help you boys with?'

'No,' said Mulciber angrily. 'Come on Snape.'

James heard them leave and then stared at Lily. Their expressions were exactly the same. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.


	26. Herbology

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated but here's a cheeky addition. After all the depressing stuff I decided to cheer it up. Keep reviewing! See you soon!**

* * *

'So this was all planned?' said Sirius, stroking his chin.

Lily, James and the Marauders were sat in the common room late that night, discussing what was overheard earlier in the day.

'By the sound of it,' said James. 'Apparently it was Mulciber's idea to attack me.'

'And why would he do that?' Sirius asked.

'Apparently to prove his and Snape's loyalty to Voldemort. Maybe if they attacked Snape's worst enemy it would prove they were man enough to be working with him.'

'No,' said Lily. 'Attacking your enemies is easy. I think they chose you because you're close to me,' Lily finished quietly.

'How'd you work that out?' said James with utter surprise.

'Well, the death eaters caused my parents deaths, and I guess Voldemort knows that Snape used to be close to me, so to prove his loyalty to Voldemort, he has to attack me. But attacking me directly is not enough, and would not hurt me enough, so he has to attack what is close to me. My family and James. But by the looks of it, Snape and his gang haven't been doing a terrific job. We're all still here right?'

'She's got a point,' said Lupin. 'Voldemort is not known for his direct approach.'

'But why would Voldemort test Snape so badly, it's not like he's worth it?' said Sirius, clenching his hands.

'Or maybe he is. Snape has a valuable position that many death eaters don't, and no one can deny, when it comes to the dark arts, he knows his stuff. Voldemort just wants to get his money's worth.'

'Don't think like that,' said James soothingly, but Lily was defiant.

'But you've all missed the vital point. We're still here. They haven't won yet.'

* * *

It was the first week of April and Hogwarts was not the best place to be. Not only was everyone worried they'd be attack by the mystery death eaters in Slytherin, but exams were coming up and everyone was extremely stressed, especially the OWL and NEWT students.

'I don't see the point,' said James, as he and Sirius sat down in Herbology, 'Of these exams. Who's going to need exams when Voldemort takes over?'

'Exams are still important,' said Peter, sitting down on the next bench. 'Voldemort won't be around forever, right?'

'Oh go and change your nappy, Peter,' Sirius snapped.

Peter went red and bowed his head.

'Ignore him,' said James comfortingly. 'I'm just sick of every single teacher telling me how I need to revise more.'

'That's because you need to!' said Professor Sprout, bumbling into the green house carrying rather large sticks. She placed the down on the front and cleared her throat.

'As Mr Potter has kindly been reminding us, exams are not too far away, and you ought to be well under your way with revision by now! I expect none of you to… well most of you not to fail this exam as all of you… well most of you, have the ability to do well. Now, to work. The plants in front of you need repotting, and I want to see how well you do. Don't forget, you musn't tickle them!'

'Why not?' asked Alice, Lily's friend.

'Because dear, they have an awful laugh that could knock you out.'

Everyone got on with their work, potting and unpotting some rather ugly plants.

James noticed that Snape was rather reluctant to participate in the lesson, instead relying on his Hufflepuff partner to do all the work, though she didn't seem to mind. But Snape looked ill, and was certainly nowhere near Avery or Mulciber, who were whispering frantically at the back of the room with rather angry facial expressions.

'Come on Potter, get potting!' Professor Sprout called to James, noticing him daydreaming.

'Hey Sirius,' he whispered, grabbing the head of the plant and shoving it into another pot. 'What do you reckon Avery and Mulciber are bickering about?'

Sirius looked up and eyed the pair. 'No idea,' he said, returning to his rather fat plant. 'I wonder what happens when you tickle them.'

'Don't,' said James. 'Remember last time you messed around in Herbology.'

'Yeah well it was a great addition to Marlene's hair,' Sirius chuckled.

'It took my 6 weeks for weeds to stop growing out of my head!' Marlene snapped across the table.

'I really want to find out,' said Sirius. He then saw Peter's unoccupied plant and gave it a tickle.

There was a second's silence. Then…

A massive, howling, laughing scream reverberated around the greenhouse and many windows smashed. Peter fell to the floor and so did a few others around him. Sirius couldn't even hear himself laughing, the sound of the plant was so over powering.

Professor Sprout waddled over with her hands on her hips. She then grabbed the howling plant, whacked it on the table, and then it fell silent before she threw it into a pot.

'Who did this?' she shouted.

'Peter,' said Sirius quickly. 'Idiot.'

'Hm,' said Professor Sprout, dragging Peter up and away from the room. 'Get the faintees to the hospital wing. Class dismissed.'

Sirius smirked as he threw his apron off.

James tried not to smile. 'You're explaining it to him when he comes round, not me!'


	27. April Fools Day

**Sorry for the delay but exams are over and here it is! Please review! :D**

* * *

It was 1st April 1978, and from the moment Lily Evans woke up in the morning, she knew it was going to be an interesting day.

For one thing, for the first time since they had started dating, James told Lily not to wait to go to breakfast with him. This was odd, because they always had breakfast together. But Lily was grateful for a good chat with Alice and Marlene.

As well as this, James had been talking to the Marauders even more than usual, as if they were plotting something, but whenever Lily came over, they instantly stopped, which was odd, since James always informed Lily of his plans.

Never the less, Lily dismissed her worries for now, though she was still suspicious, and tucked into her cornflakes.

'I can't believe you're going out!' Marlene exclaimed to Alice.

Alice had just got together with Frank Longbottom, and this was the story that everyone was talking about. Like with Lily and James, people were putting bets on how long it would take.

'I'm so happy for you Alice!' said Lily smiling, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

'So where is he then?' asked Marlene, stealing the orange juice from Lily, almost spilling it.

'He's in the library. He has some work to do. He's very clever you know. Mind you, no one is a match for Lily.'

Lily blushed. 'Don't be silly. There are plenty of people cleverer than me. James is very clever if he tries.'

Marlene laughed. 'Yeah, he knows the best ways to get into trouble! Where is he anyway? And his posse?'

'I don't know,' said Lily. 'James told me not to wait for him.'

But just as the girls were wondering, in came the Marauders, all looking rather pleased with themselves.

'Morning, ladies,' Sirius smirked as they sat down.

'What have you been up to?' Marlene asked, pointing some toast at them in a menacing way.

'Nothing,' Peter chuckled. Clearly indicating it was definitely something.

'I second that question!' said Lily, staring at James.

'Don't sweat Lily, nothing has happened. Yet.'

'You've planned something for April Fools, haven't you?' said Marlene.

Lily just remembered! That's why James didn't wait. It was so obvious that they were plotting something.

'Tell me now!' said Lily, in a commanding voice.

James just laughed. 'Just make sure you're in Herbology on time this morning!'

So later on, Lily, Alice and Marlene headed to Herbology, where they unpacked with caution, looking around suspiciously for anything suspicious.

They were closely followed by the Marauders, and to Lily's surprise, Peter was hanging around the back of the room with a bench to himself.

To their surprise, it was not Professor Sprout who entered the greenhouse.

'Settle down,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Get out your equipment.'

But before she could explain why she was substituting the lesson, a massive bang came from the back of the room.

Lily span round to see that Peter was on the floor, clutching a large crate, from which several hundered gnomes were escaping, screaming and growling, running towards the class.

The room filled with terrified screams as the gnomes grabbed peoples ankles and bit people's legs.

Lily could tell by James' face that the Marauders did not expect to pull this prank in front of Professor McGonagall as he was red and looked like he could kill Peter.

'Argh! Get off!' Marlene screamed to the left of Lily, as a gnome tangled itself in her hair.

Lily grabbed the gnome and yanked it from Marlene's hair and chucked it out of the window, just as another began to sink its teeth into Lily's ankle.

Alice managed to kick it out as even more gnomes ran out of the crates, bawling as they did.

'IMMOBULOUS!' Professor McGongall screamed.

The gnomes froze.

The scene was a picture. Peter had a gnome up his jumper, a Slytherin girl was almost strangling another and Sirius was beside Peter, ready to punch him.

Professor McGongall narrowed her eyes.

'Everyone must go back to their common rooms,' she said in a deadly whisper. 'Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew will stay here.'

* * *

Lily was anxiously waiting alone in the common room for the Marauders return. And sure enough, just ten minutes before the feast they returned, looking tired and crestfallen.

Lily stood up immediately. 'Where have you been? What happened?'

James sighed as the boys sat down. 'Um, well, let's just say we got punished. We had lecture after lecture. We have detention until May, we're banned from the next Hogsmeade visit and we had to get rid of all the gnomes.'

'But McGonagall refused to ban him from Quidditch,' Sirius sniggered. 'She couldn't risk us losing.'

Just then, other Gryffindor's began to emerge from their dormitories, clapping and cheering for the Marauders. Lily was the only one who didn't seem amused. Sirius even got up and took a bow.

'Gnomes! What an idea!' said a 5th year boy, trying to shake James' hand.

'This will go down in history!' said Frank Longbottom, laughing with Sirius.

'I am quite impressed,' said Marlene, smirking at them all.

'Shall we go down to the feast?' said Remus as everyone began to leave.

'You're alright,' said James. 'I'm not really hungry.'

'Neither am I,' Lily lied, desperate to talk to James.

'Well don't do anything I wouldn't!' Sirius winked, as everyone left, until Lily and James were alone.

Then Lily couldn't contain her rage anymore.

'Gnomes? GNOMES? What _were_ you thinking? You could have been expelled! And left out on your own! Without me? What then? What…' but Lily collapsed onto the sofa and burst into tears.

James quickly sat by her and took her in his arms.

'Oh Lily, is that what this is all about, you're worried I'll get expelled?'

Lily nodded. 'You said you'd stay with me! Out there, Dumbledore can't protect you from Voldemort! You don't exactly have the cleanest record!'

'Lily I will not get expelled,' said James. 'Snape almost killed me and he's still here. Granted we weren't supposed to do it with McGonagall, but Peter didn't see me staring daggers at him and he let them out anyway. He was only meant to let out two or three!'

'But where _did _you get them?'

'If I told you we went to the forest on one of our nights with Remus, you'd probably kill me.'

'Oh James! What if you got hurt? What if… if…'

'Voldemort isn't coming here, he isn't. Lily, I know you worry and I understand, but what is life if we are constantly in fear. The way to fight Voldemort is with happiness. And honestly, we thought it would be a laugh to see Sprout's face.'

Lily smiled a little. 'It was funny when one of them tried to pick Avery's nose.'

'Now I know you're hungry,' said James, without allowing Lily to excuse herself. 'I have some grub upstairs, how about we have a walk and talk feast on duty tonight, deal?'

'Deal,' said Lily, clearing her eyes of tears.

James gently kissed Lily on the forehead. 'It's about time we had some time alone.'

'I agree. And James, can you promise me something?'

'What?'

'Please don't use gnomes next time.'

James laughed. 'I promise. But I do have a healthy collection of Cornish pixies.'


	28. Almost the End

**Only a short one today but I felt the story needed to move on so we're coming to the end of Hogwarts now. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

This was it.

Lily's hands were shaking.

She could barely hold her pen.

The seventh years were all gathered outside the Great Hall on a breezy May morning ready for their first NEWT exam.

The Transfiguration paper.

'Lily. You look really pale. Do you need a drink?' Alice asked her, as Lily was trembling.

Lily shook her head. 'I just need to get it over with.'

'Alright, Lily?' asked James softly, coming from behind.

Lily looked at him and her lip quivered. He took her in his arms and gently stroked her hair. 'You will do amazingly, because you are amazing, and I love you, alright?'

Lily nodded and smiled up at him.

'Time to go in,' said Professor McGonagall called from the hall. 'Good luck everyone!'

* * *

'I can't believe it is over.'

It was the start of June, and Lily and James were sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night after completing their last exam.

'This is it James,' said Lily. 'Hogwarts is almost over.'

'Yeah,' he said. 'But there is so much adventure out there waiting for us.'

'But what do I do now, James? Petunia has her own life, and I…'

'You are coming to live with me and Mum. I mean it Lily. I want to spend my life with you.'

Lily nuzzled her head into James' chest as he gently stroked his fingers through her red locks.

'Do you remember when we first met?' he asked.

'Yes,' Lily giggled. 'You teased Severus on his first day! And I stormed out!'

'You did indeed, and I loved you ever since!'

'And you asked me out in the third year.'

'And you said no.'

'Several times.'

'And then one day, you said yes!'

'And I've never looked back,' Lily smiled, as James kissed her on the head.

'Neither have I. This year has been incredible. Despite the ups and downs, you have always been there for me.'

Lily turned round and looked up at James and into his eyes. 'I don't know where I would be without you. Dead probably.'

James tenderly kissed Lily's lips. 'And I never want you to be without me.'

Lily kissed back, passionately, as James pulled her closer. They were kissing faster. Their hearts were racing. They were breathing heavily.

A scream.

A poor innocent first year boy had just entered the common room, then scarpered away.

Lily and James laughed.

'I don't want to go on my own,' said Lily, looking at the stairs to the girls dorms.

'You don't need to,' said James. 'No one ever goes in the prefect rooms.'

Lily smiled as James took her hand. They got up and headed out of the portrait hole until morning.


End file.
